


The Orphans

by Saltganley



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltganley/pseuds/Saltganley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John could not hide the shame of his brother's name but he could try to do his part. Moving to a war torn town of Killa to teach Orphan children isnt turning out to be so straight forward as John hoped as the lines blur what is a man to do. ( I dont own the picture, I dont know who does but its pretty bloody awesome!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Orphans

The Orphans

Then there was war.  
It was a beautiful day when the war started, the sun was shining, a nice breeze stirred thought the trees. Nice enough to keep you cool but not hard enough for your hair to whip in your face. Normally I would clean the guns in the spare room but I was out in the back yard because it was such a beautiful day and there was no one for a couple of km to worry about anyway. I'd just put the Glock back together when I felt the first hit. I had never felt a hit like that before, we were at least 20km away but the ground shook like an earth quake and the sound of explosion echoed through the trees. I slid the Glock in my pocket, threw the shot gun over my shoulder and ran inside. My partner met me in the hallway, we instantly headed for the attic and our clear view of town. We crowded around the window; past the carpet of green trees that surrounded our piece of paradise we could see only part of the concrete jungle of town. The rest was covered in a thick layer of smoke, then we saw one for the first time as it slowly slid out if the smoke a huge black ship just slowly hovering above the city. It was like some kind of sci fi movie as a bright light came out one end lighting up a block of buildings and then the buildings just exploded followed by the earth shaking under feet. We had gear but it was an unknown force and we didn't want to invite someone to come play when we didn't know their ability. So we headed to our bunker, we felt a couple more shakes before a huge crash shook the foundations of our bunker. Either our house was gone or they had bigger guns then what they were using and just floored the town. Then it was silent, eerie silent, like the whole earth was bracing before the storm. Our phone rang, made both of us jump. It was HQ, they wanted to know if we were still alive. They confirmed the attack was extra-terrestrial and top secret; they didn't want the public to know. The whole town has been decimated but a fighter jet was able to down the ship and we had to go get the passengers. We decided to take a range of weapons not knowing our enemy it was better to be prepared. As we merged from the bunker I was pleased to see our house still standing, a huge plume of smoke was rising from the town, thankfully the wind was blowing it away from us. We were able to work out generally were the ship went down. We headed towards town. It was strange, we had been to many war zones but I kinda recognized bits of twisted buildings and maybe a little bit of sentiment was seeping through. The good part was we knew generally were we were going even if most of the landmarks were shredded. We got to the ship; it was a lot smaller looking on the ground. Two dead bodies were inside, we could see them thought the glass looking outer of the ship, it then dawned on me the other half of the ship was in pieces across the town square. We looked at what we had to break the glass and we tried the butt of the shot gun 1st to smash it, didn't work. So we tried a couple of rounds of different things before we managed to smash it. It hit one of the bodies however so we decided to take the other, less damaged body instead. We headed back to the house when I heard a strange noise; my partner had the body so I went to investigate. Amongst the rubble covered in dirt & what looked like human remains in a broken crib lay a baby crying gently. I picked it up and brought it back to my partner, well we couldn’t leave it here nothing else has seemed to have survived. My partner shrugged so we took the baby home.

 

After the war  
Over 20 years later.  
I remember my interview day; it was one of those days you just remember. My dad slapped me on the back and told me not to wipe my sweaty hands on the front of my pants, he would know, when we get nervous we both get sweaty hands and I had been wiping my hands on the table cloth all through breakfast. I know my parents were nervous too, proud, extremely proud but nervous. Been a government teacher was a whole new world post war. I had been living with them while I was waiting for the intakes after I had graduated. I had to do my degree in another town, because of my brother. I was able to live on campus there but after graduating I had to stay somewhere. Portlyn, my home town was a lovely place, heaps of trees and well spread out. None of the buildings were over two stories so most of the trees towered over them. I have no idea why this town is so green; in fact I have vivid memories of planting trees as a child. Almost all of the houses had large gardens and the town centre was lined with trees. The beauty of it was I could drive down town and easily find a car park under a tree. I got to the interview office building; looking up at it I went to wipe my sweaty hands on my pants, remembering what my dad said I decided to wipe them on the backside of my pants. I figured no one would see it but then I realized it looked like I was feeling my own arse up. I smirked, my dad was such a crafty bastard, I’m sure that was his plan. He would have thought it hilarious, me nervous as hell rubbing my arse. I headed inside and sat with the rest of the applicants, a lot of ex-soldiers sat there some fairly normal were able to sit and happily been in their own mind. Others couldn’t even sit still, been in the one room seem to stress them out. I sat as far away from the others as I could, I didn’t want to be part of something, not here, not at the interview. Thankfully I was the first to be called, a shrill voice called out “Mr Mathews?” I moved quickly hoping no one would recognise the name but I could still feel eyes boring into my back. I followed the voice to one of those ladies that business wear was never made for, the poor woman wasn’t fat as such but it looked like she was squeezed into her extremely fitted clothes, the buttons where almost stretched to breaking point as they held on for dear life. Jewellery shone from every part of her like she was some kind of Christmas tree, She smiled at me and motioned to follow her, she had a bit of a wobble walk as she tried to look professional in a tiny pair of heels. Beauty of been a bloke I’ll never have to wear of pair of them! She stopped at an office door and gently knocked, a computerised voice answered. The door opened to a computer screen with a middle aged man watching to see what came in. I had never been to a interview via the internet before “This is Mr Mathew’s headmaster,” the lady introduced me to the man on the screen. “Ah Mr Mathew’s please have a seat, I’m Headmaster Tony from Killa”. The computer speaker crackled slightly as he spoke, “Um, nice to meet you headmaster” I replied while I slid into a nearby chair positioned in from of the computer. “Mr Mathew’s I see you have just finished training, tell me boy why become a government teacher? Why not a comfy school there in Portlyn, the schools are mostly new and steep in heritage.” Even thought he was talking to me from another part of the world it felt like he was staring me down and it was obvious he wasn’t a bull shitter “Headmaster I was too young to fight but I still want to serve and help our people, what better way than to help the orphans. I mean it has been the biggest disaster for our people. ” The man nodded, he looked older then he was “It’s a sick war tactic to murder all the adults and leave the children to fend for themselves, the chaos filters through generations. So what do you specialise in Mr Mathew’s?” I couldn’t help but sit up straighter, I was extremely proud of my specialisation, “I’m a Language major Headmaster, top of my classes.” The headmaster moved back in his chair to get a better look at me, “Language, top of your classes, and then why aren’t you part of the Peace Treaty team?” The man was definitely a no bull shitter and I really don’t know how well my answer would be received but I don’t think lying would do me any favours, “I knocked them back, Headmaster.” He laughed, a disbelieving laugh but that was better than calling me a liar. “Why would you do a stupid thing like that?” I figured in for one in for all, this interview was not going to plan anyway, “I’ve seen were they work, not a tree for miles. They are professional liars and think they are better than everyone else and I just want to do something helpful.” He looked at me, as if trying to work me out, break me down in his mind or something. Then he smiled “What did you want to be before the war?” He caught me off guard and I answered before thinking “I wanted to be a novelist.” I blurted out. “Ah so you’re a intellect not a fighter yet you want to serve, I admire that, your hired.” That was it, I thought I was bombing out badly but he hired me on the spot. My parents weren’t too keen on me leaving they had hoped I was going to stay in Portlyn, there was a public school there but there were no orphans in Portlyn, one of only a few towns that were spared the total devastation and because of it Portlyn had been rebuild quickly.

 

Welcome to killa  
Soon I was flown to Killa, half the city was still in ruins and the odd building still had holes in them throughout the rest of the town. The school was a miss match of buildings some had obviously been there before hand and ones that had been shipped in to take the sudden influx. The school was surrounded by trees and bushland, the parts of town that seem to have survived the war were basically been taken over by trees. Headmaster Tony met me at the gates with four other teachers starting, our transport stopped almost touching the gates, I could see a couple of small faces watching as we got out and into the safety of the school gates. As the transport left the faces disappeared, obviously they were looking for a chance but the school had been doing this for a while. “You saw them Mathews?” Headmaster Tony was at my shoulder “Yeah, aren’t they close?” the headmaster ushered us away “Yes, we have a bit of trouble here with them, that’s why you get self-defence training in your teachers degree. You’re not just keeping yourself safe but also the students; it’s also why the students at the school are not from here. The female teacher seemed to already know this and was zoned out but the other two male teachers looked seriously at the headmaster. “Two reasons, 1st if the students run away they are running away to an unknown force, outside these gates the students are as good as dead. 2nd stops them learning the inside of the school, keeps us all safe.” I was mindlessly following the path while I listened to the headmaster, “So where are our students from then?” the headmaster snuck a small smile out at my question “Everywhere else, they try hard to limit the number of students from the same area, that way they are forced to meet new people and start a new life. So the school year runs from 1st Feb to 30th June then from 30th July to 1st December.” The headmaster continued, I didn’t get much of a chance to think about it as the Headmaster showed us through the school, it was quite a fascinating place, almost a prison with the huge fences all around the grounds and guards walking the perimeter but it was a lot more like a boarding school, much like the one my brother and I went to before the war started. The Headmaster had shown the other teachers the dorms that they would master, most of them had a teacher to about 15 students. I was last, he lead me to a section of the school that had little flats randomly dotted about. They seemed simple yet surprisingly private from each other. “This is your flat.” The head master pointed to the very last one set aside from the others. “I’m sorry head master but I don’t understand, shouldn’t I have a dorm to master?” “Mr Mathew’s, this is the flat of the man you are replacing, married quarters. However part of these is that you have one student live with you, these are the students that, well, need it.” The headmaster put the key in my hand, “Also you might want to look at some additional furniture, we savaged as much as we could, we were even able to paint it before you got here but, well, there was only so much you can do.” I almost dreaded to ask but my imaginative mind needed to know the truth “Headmaster what happened?” he looked around a couple of people had come out of their own flats at this point, “Lets chat inside” He wasn’t wrong, there was a couch and a repaired coffee table in the living room, practically nothing in the kitchen, but the headmaster continued before I got any further in “This belong to an ex-solider and his wife, the man your replacing. He was never suited to teaching but the soldiers were encouraged to apply for the teaching jobs and well we are desperate. One night they both just snapped, him and his wife. His student was here too, the teacher died in the altercation but we aren’t sure who took the last blow, his wife or his student. His wife, she was empty and soulless after it, I’ve never seen such damage to someone’s soul before. She was the one who found his branding equipment and maybe when his student saw it, I dunno they just lost it. We didn’t want to believe we had a hunter here but I guess it’s to be expected really when you have so many ex-soldiers and they believe that the orphans aren’t people well. Anyway none of the teachers know the truth about it, they think it was a domestic gone wrong and we hid it from the students the last thing they need to know is that one of their teachers was a hunter.” I shuddered a little I couldn’t help it, “So why are you telling me this?” “I guess I trust you. Anyway I’ll try and organise a fund for you to get more furniture and you can make the place your own.” The head master tried to lighten the mood, I was so desperate for this to work I decided not to dwell on what must have happened right where I was standing. “Headmaster, would you mind if I get my parents to send me some gear, my brother bought them a lot of new stuff and they have kept a bit of the old stuff to give to those who may need it?” The headmaster grinned pleased I had taken the news well, “That would be great Mathew’s.” With that he left

 

Frist Week.  
It wasn’t long until the new wave of students arrived; I was sitting on the front porch eating breakfast when they arrived. I could see them from across the field between the flats and the main part of the school. Cold, scared, filthy, starving and so young, they were herded like sheep, first they were spilt into genders and then to the showers. Quite a few were moved from the boys showers to the girls, the teacher in the next flat, Simon, said a lot of the girls pretend to be boys because the girls are more prized by the hunters. The thought made me feel ill and I couldn’t eat the rest of my breakfast. From the showers they were sent to the nurses and checked over, some were sent on to the hospital, the rest to be clothed. Then on to the mess hall for food, I decided to go help. There was always a worry that they would eat too much and make themselves ill so it was important that they got small serves of different things over a long time span. It was well after lunch by the time they were all ushered to their dorms. I waited back on the porch of my flat for my 1st student. One of the nurses started to head towards me with a student, the closer they got the more the student looked like a girl. The nurse practically pushed her towards me, “Is this a joke?” I felt instantly bad as the student looked offended and the nurse was exhausted “It’s no joke Mr Mathews, most of the individuals are girls, they need the protection.” The last bit seemed exasperated as the nurse left not waiting for my reply. The poor girl stood still in front of me, obviously having no idea what was going to happen next, she had her arms wrapped around herself and basically glared at me. I remembered my authorised greeting I was supposed to give “I’m Mr Mathew’s and you will be staying in my flat while you are here at the school. Ok?” she didn’t move even as I pointed towards the open door. The chants of my lectures started running through my head, “You’re a teacher, they must respect you but you must also show them respect or they will not trust you.” Well that wasn’t helping, “I have food inside, are you still hungry?” that worked, her eyes widened as she tried to look past me to the food. But she didn’t move, it was starting to become extremely uncomfortable as all the other teachers had gone inside with their students. So I decided to start and went in to the flat, she slowly and at a distance followed me, I figured this food idea might be a goer so I grabbed a couple of things out of the fridge and sat them on the bench. She stood at the door watching me, I gestured towards the food but she didn’t move. I was getting a bit hungry at this point, having only half eaten breakfast all day and decided to start eating myself. Well that worked she raced over and started to eat, not as feverish as most of the students had in the mess hall but the desperation was still there. I figured after I had eaten I may as well talk to her while she was a captive audience. I told her she had to call me Mr Mathews at all times, it was school rules. She wasn’t allowed in my room at any time and I had to inspect her room every morning before class. I ended up just rambling on about all the rules; she listened in silence while she ate. Thankfully a janitor arrived with her assigned belongs, clothes, toothbrush, and school things and was able to tell me her name, Dahlia, of course no last name. Most Orphans didn’t know their last name, some of them with siblings did but most of them had no idea, either too young to remember or they are second generation orphan. I figure Dahlia was from the 1st category too young to remember. The 1st couple of mornings were awkward to say the very least, I wasn’t used to been in a girls room let alone having to judge the cleanliness of said room. The evenings weren’t so bad to start with, the first week is a bollarge of after class classes for the new students. Each teacher is assigned a duty roster or playground duty as some of the teachers called it on what domestic skills they would be teaching the 1st week. They gave me something easy, washing dishes, each afternoon two classes would run for half an hour each and every student had to attend every class. There was deportment, washing clothes, washing dishes, there was even room cleaning and a couple more. I was a bit worried that another teacher might be going into our flat and Dehlia’s room to teach her how to keep it tidy but I found out later that it was a work sheet / checklist style to be completed every morning before inspection. Dahlia pined it to a corkboard above the desk in her room, it had things like make sure everything is straight, bed is made, curtains drawn, make sure all the clothes are either hanging up, in draws or in the wash basket etc. I smirked maybe I needed one of those checklists in my bed room but I highly doubted it would get done. My first dishwashing class made me feel quite nervous, I had no idea why, I mean how hard is it to stack a dishwasher really. I remember my mum teaching me how to stack the dishwasher and how the first time I did it myself I managed to get a plate melted to the bottom of the dishwasher. Maybe I should be worried these students might not have even seen a dishwasher before. I headed off early to my dishwashing class deciding not to change after class, thankfully one of the kitchen staff was already waiting for me. Her name tag had Fiona stamped on it. She smiled sweetly handing me a swad of checklists to give out to the students. I gulped hard as I read through the list quickly and stared at the big industrial stainless steel dishwasher. My hands getting sweaty but I had already started to wipe them on my pants. “Don’t be nervous Mr Mathew’s” Fiona coed “I’ll be here if you need me.” With a quick smile and a sway of her hips she turned back to cutting up potatoes in the next room. It didn’t take long for the first group to appear, Fiona had ushered them in to the cramped room. I quickly scanned their faces but I didn’t see Dahlia. The class wasn’t so bad, I didn’t make any mistakes. But one extremely fragile looking girl dropped a glass cup from her tiny wet and soapy hands. It looked like she shattered at the same time as the glass and tears instantly streamed down her face. Fiona appeared from nowhere with a broom and a dust pan. She showed the distraught girl how to use it and told her not to worry it happens all the time. Fiona flashed me a quick smile as all the students were watching her sweep up the glass with expert skill. “Glass likes to spread far so make sure you do a wide sweep.” Fiona kept explaining to the students. For some reason I felt even more thankful for my mum and even gave her a quick call that night. The first week was almost over Dahlia didn’t speak to me at the flat, just nodding or handing me things. It was on Friday in the first session that Dahlia was in my dishwashing class, it was probably a good thing as by now I had it down pat. I would show them all how to do it then get them to all do it in small groups, one group per dishwasher. Once we got the dishwashers going Fiona would show them some pretty cool tricks in the kitchen. Once the machines were finished we would mix up the groups and they would empty the dishwashers looking for anything that wasn’t clean. I listened hard this session but didn’t hear Dahlia speak once. I did see her lips move as she showed another student something in her hands but I couldn’t hear her voice.

 

Dahlia.  
So Dahlia wasn’t in any of my classes and as hard as I tried she wouldn’t talk to me, sometimes she would bring me her homework and just hand it to me mostly in tears of frustration. She would nod or shake if she understood my explanations or not. It was a little frustrating at first but after hearing what some of the other teachers had to deal with I decided it wasn’t so bad and let her be. One teacher had to physically restrain one of their students, quite a few of them would scream, swear and verbally assault teachers the scariest however were the ones that woke screaming from nightmares. Normally teachers aren’t allowed in to the bedrooms at night and been a male teacher going into a female students room at night was unfavourable but the screaming would wake half the flats and then you would hear more screaming and throwing of items as the girls would think they were still in the nightmare as the teachers tried to wake them. Quite often I would throw a night gown on and go to their aid, the wife’s were great, they would normally be there before me so they could deal with the girls and I would help the male teacher. I would get back to the flat an hour or so later to find Dahlia waiting in the doorway of her room. It would be strange, she would stand in her bedroom doorway look me over for wounds and when she found none would go back to bed. One night I miss judged ducking a thrown lampshade and it got me on the side of the face. Dahlia looked horrified that I had been hurt and only left her doorway back to her bed when I told her not to worry it was just a scratch. It was hard to describe watching Dahlia change, they taught the girls how to do their hair, how to put on make-up, painting their nails. It was like I was given the honour to watch her grow from a scared, skinny, dirty little mouse to well, a woman. A couple of months into the year I noticed a strange change in her however. She would wear her hair down, and she would wear very short shorts and low cut shirts around the flat. Even though she still wasn’t talking to me a couple of times I would be marking assignments in the lounge room and she would stand in front of me and tilt her head to one side look at me with her huge blue eyes. I felt like a deer in the headlights, if I didn’t move or say anything maybe this is the time she will finally talk to me but no, she would just shrug and walk off. One afternoon I got back to the flat early, I was on kitchen duty but Fiona had it well under hand and the students were well into routine now and knew what to do. I had a stack of assignments to mark anyway. Dahlia wasn’t back yet and I knew I had a good half hour before she would be back so I left my bedroom door open and stripped off my shirt and pants. It was kind of nice to be lounging in just my boxers even if it was only for a half hour. I put some music on and started to rub my chest, been semi naked and alone for the first time in a couple of months I was started to feel a stir. I wasn’t sure if I was comfortable enough yet to pull one off, I slid my thumbs under my boxer strap still not 100% sure when I heard something behind me. I turned to find Dahlia standing in my open bedroom door way. She was staring at me looking interested in what was going on but not crossing the threshold of my room which is out of bounds for students. The stir disappeared instantly and my mind raced, what the hell do I do. I should be casual like this is nothing, but catching your teacher in just their boxers isn’t exactly nothing, even worse when you share a flat with them. Then again if I freak out she will probably freak out which wouldn’t be good because then I would have to explain why I was semi naked with the door open. I just stood stunned, Dahlia stretched out her hand presenting me with a bit of paper. I tried casually to walk to her to accept it, it was her last Language assignment that she had been struggling with. It has a big A on the front with a smiley face. “Well done Dahlia, you deserved it, you worked so hard on it.” I smiled still very aware I was practically naked. I handed the assignment back to her, we were uncomfortably close. She was searching my face, her big blue eyes searching for something in my face. My hands started to sweat, I didn’t dare try to move or wipe them on my boxers. She was obviously satisfied as she turned on her heel and headed back to her room. I practically ran back to my clothes and threw them on so fast I’m amazed I didn’t hurt myself. After that I expected things to be even more awkward between us but instead things became quiet and well normal. As we headed closer to the midyear break a lot of the students were learning how to study for exams and feeling the stress of exams for the first time. Not to mention the new teachers experiencing the stress, I had a different student to tutor each school day after classes, nightmares almost doubled amounst the flat students. The night before the exams started a screaming woke me up, it was really close, I threw on a night gown and ripped open my door. Dahlia was already at her door panic written all over her face. I told her to stay here. I opened the flat door to see the next doors student swinging a hockey stick at Simon the male teacher from next door. I couldn’t see his wife Marg anywhere as his student Ashleigh started screaming again with the hockey stick pointed at Simon. “I saw you rip her shirt off” I could hear what Ashleigh was screaming about now. Simon’s cheekbone was sporting a huge gash as he desperately tried to calm Ashleigh down. “What the hell is going on here?” I tried to boom. Ashleigh looked at me relieved. “Mr Mathew’s, he is a monster!” Ashleigh poked the hockey stick in Simon’s direction. I had never seen Ashleigh like this before, she was in a couple of my classes but was always quiet, respectful and hard working. Right now Ashleigh was pissed to the point of hysteria. “Ashleigh, tell me what happened?” I asked a little gentler then before but before Ashleigh could answer Marg finally appeared pulling a shirt on over her head. “Ashleigh honey” she called “it’s not what you think dear.” She tried to sooth. “Don’t lie for this monster Marg” Ashleigh shouted getting a better grip on the hockey stick and heading for Simon. I managed to grab Ashleigh around the waist as I heard Headmaster Tony’s voice. Then everything went black.

 

Sex Ed.  
I could hear a light humming, it was soothing noise but then the smell of cleaning products made me scrunch my nose and then it hit me. My head. I felt like I had been drinking for a week and I was waking up to the hang over from hell. I groaned slightly as I tried to open my eyes. “John?” I could hear Marg’s voice. “Marg?” I replied regretting instantly trying to sit up. “John, don’t sit up, you’re in the hospital.” All I could do was murmur a “Why?” as I tried to blink my eyes to stay open past the pain. A nurse spoke from the other side of the bed. “This is for the headache.” She stated before I could feel a strange rush of cool spread up my arm. A couple of minutes later I was able to see better. It was dawn, I could see the sun coming up through the window Marg and Simon were sitting next to my bed. Simon had the gash on his face stitched up but it was swelling quite badly. I finally had my head clear enough to think. “What happened?” I asked, both Marg and Simon went bright red in embarrassment. “Well, um, Ashleigh accidently hit you with the hockey stick in the head and knocked you out.” Well I thought that explains the headache. “Is Ashleigh ok, I mean she was pretty upset about something.” I asked. Marg looked back at Simon who was now staring at his hands. Marg was about to open her mouth when Headmaster Tony spoke for her “John, good to see your awake, the nurse told me you were awake, how do you feel.” “Like I’ve been smacked in the head actually.” I blurted out not really thinking. “I’m so sorry Mr Mathew’s” Ashleigh had followed Headmaster Tony into the room and I hadn’t seen her, she was practically in tears. “Its ok Ashleigh, accidents happen.” I tried to make out that I was fine and it was nothing. “I think it’s best if we have this conversation together.” Headmaster Tony sat down after nodding that he was pleased with my response. “Marg I know this is a little embarrassing but I think it best if you tell us what happened.” Headmaster Tony continued. Marg squirmed uncomfortably in her seat as Simon looked apologise at her. “Well” Marg began “Ashleigh said she was going to bed early after her hockey practice, that she was really tired with studying and hockey. Simon was up late marking assignments in the lounge room. I went to bed but I couldn’t sleep, I, um was restless.” Marg was becoming more and more uncomfortable. “I decided to get up and get a drink but I saw Simon on the couch, his pyjama shirt was tight across his chest and I was sure Ashleigh would have been sound asleep. I shimmied out of my Pyjama pants in the kitchen and then walked out into the lounge room.” Marg was trying to get the next bit out as quickly as possible. “When Simon saw me he quickly pushed the assignments he was grading to the floor and lay me down on the coffee table. Just as Ashleigh came out of her room Simon ripped my shirt off and started to pull his pyjama pants down when Ashleigh came screaming out of her room with her hockey stick. She just managed to get the side of Simon’s face before he bolted for the door. By the time I had found my pants from the kitchen and another shirt from the bedroom John was trying to calm Ashleigh down outside. That’s when Ashleigh lunged at Simon, John caught her and Ashleigh hit John not realising who had hold of her.” Marg breathed. I was shocked, I must admit I was pleased it was just a misunderstanding because Simon was a great teacher and Marg was fantastic with the girls. After all was forgiven Headmaster Tony decided that Sex Education had to be a class given earlier in the school year as well as just before the mid year dance.

 

Mid-Year Dance.  
I was in my classroom preparing my next class when Headmaster Tony cleared his throat in the doorway making me jump. "Headmaster, sorry I was concentrating" I explained. He chuckled "It's ok Mr Mathews, I wanted to have a quick chat to you before the staff meeting tonight" Headmaster sat on the edge of my desk making himself comfortable. "Ok" I answered putting the chalk back on its ledge and sitting in my chair. "How's your head?" He enquired. "Fine, my mum used to say I have a solid head." I joked. Headmaster smiled "So your the youngest teacher we have here at the moment, fresh from college, so I thought you might have some fresh new modern ideas on the mid year dance." Headmaster looked at me waiting for a brilliant suggested to just come pouring out my mouth. "Um, well, my prom or formal, whatever you want to call it wasn't actually themed. It was more about the formal experience really." I answered hoping like hell it was what he wanted. "Well that is one aspects of why we hold the mid year dance. The students get a chance to experience the formal dining but also they get a professional photo of themselves to keep, it teaches them dating skills, finer etiquette and dress skills but also that some behaviour is unacceptable in certain settings." The Headmaster was right, I had been to a formal dinner before I had been to my formal but I certainly learnt a lot, particularly about women that night. "So, I'll look forward to hearing about your ideas about the mid year dance tonight in our staff meeting then." Headmaster slid off my desk and headed off leaving me slightly stressed, the biggest choice I made at my formal was which girl I was going to go with. I pulled a scrap bit of paper out and started listing dance themes I could think of. I wrote gangster and 60/70ties and I remembered 'Under the Sea' from the movie Back to the Future. I wrote colours, as in colour themes, like yellow or blue. Feeling even more old school I wrote Doctor Who and Harry Potter down. Wow I was bad at this I thought looking at my limited ideas. I scrubbed gangster out thinking guns probably aren't such a great costume idea. I wrote masquerade and Shakespeare. I then thought a little more simple and put garden and music before students started coming into class. That night at the staff meeting I put my ideas on the table. I was surprised the teachers were actually interested in my ideas. Some even laughed and added some of their prom experiences. Made me feel much better about my epic fail prom. I had asked my then girlfriend, Elizabeth, to the prom like a total gentleman, she said I had to get red to match her dress. I had no idea there was more then just one colour of red, when I showed her my red and black vest she got angry as it was the wrong red. The relationship was already on the rocks so we ended up breaking up. I didn't bother changing my red and black suit but I did ask another girl to prom last minute. Sue, was her name. She had a black dress and said not to worry the black and red of my suit would match her dress fine. I took Sue to the prom but she disappeared about half an hour later so I started dancing with another girl. Then Elizabeth turned up, angry as hell as she had been waiting for me thinking I was still taking her to the prom even though we broke up. It just got messy from there. In the end they picked masquerade as a theme for the mid year dance and I must admit it was a fun night.

 

Survival tips  
Teaching wasn’t as hard as I thought it would be, it wasn’t what I expected either. When I went to school my subject was called English, now it was called Language. Even in my training I guess I just didn’t realise that we weren’t teaching these students Shakespeare and reading Animal Farm like when I went to school, we were teaching them how to become successful employees. Simon pointed out to me that ultimately as soon as these students had a job and kept it they wouldn’t be Orphans anymore. That simple difference between the dirty, abused and starving children outside the school gates was work, more directly the money and stability the work offered. We were teaching them to get into the habit of a working life, get up to an alarm, have a shower, get into a uniform, breakfast, work, lunch, work then home to leisure pursuits like reading and sports then dinner and bed. As well as all the social graces and domestic life. My part in this was to make sure they spoke and wrote like educated citizens, well enough to get through a workplace. I hoped Dahlia was successful in her Language class; she had another teacher which was good as she hadn’t even spoken to me. I only saw a couple of assignment from her, the ones she struggled with and would get me to help her with. Surprising all the students could read and write, I didn’t think it would be such a desired survival need as an Orphan but one of my students managed to explain it to me one day. The older kids would teach the younger kids, recognizing words was the most important thing for them to learn as quick as possible which after it was explained to me was quite obvious. The war rations which were still quite common and easy for anyone to access because let’s face it they weren’t really the greatest meal on the planet, had the same wrapper and same white writing on it if you had a tin of shaving cream and a tin of cream how would you know the difference if you couldn’t read. As for the writing one of the kids told me they would find (I’m sure they mean steal) supply applications for both sides and they would fill them out and get supplies dropped at various places or change documents to get supply routes changed so they could hijack them. Not to mention communication between each other. Signals for which houses that sympathise with Orphans and which don’t. I t occurred to me half way through the year that these students must have been the smartest of the groups they came from, not all of them were randomly picked up as most people were led to believe. There was a lot more going on behind the scenes; these students were going to change our world by becoming part of normal society. I couldn’t help but admire what Headmaster was achieving here and even more so proud of the students could achieve. They knew this was a one shot chance and they were taking it with both hands and working hard. Every now and again the pressure, the memories or the nightmares would be too much and one would snap but the other students would rally around them and support them. I overheard Headmaster telling a group if students that they must band together, they must support each other because no one else is going to want to see them succeed and they all need to succeed. It was like a pep talk and it worked.  
Somehow Dahlia and I both made it through the entire school year without her speaking one word to me, she was only on the one year program, one of the teachers told me she had been accepted into a furniture business, and they had seen her detailed paintings and offered her a job on the spot for their female furniture line. I could understand as on her last day as she packed her things she shoved a bowl in my hands. It was quite beautiful; it matched the white kitchen curtains my mother had sent me with various fruit on it. In the centre of the inside of the bowl was a painting of a pencil, exactly the same as the pencil I used to write my stories with. She must have seen me late at night when I couldn’t sleep I would sit out on the porch and write with my favourite pencil. I had decided to start writing about the stories of the students, maybe one day I would print it and everyone would know what has happened to these orphans and they will no longer be just a problem. It was very disappointing how negative the villagers were in regards to the school, their lack of support was certainly disheartening. We were even warned not to talk about been teachers at the school if we did decide to leave the school grounds but it wasn't encouraged to leave the school at all. Ultimately we really had no reason to leave, everything we needed was available at the school anyhow. All our food, supplies and security was supplied from outside Killa, none of the locals wanted the contracts. They wouldn't even come within a block of school, it was like the whole school didn't exist. One day I hope that would change.

 

Fiona  
It was kinda strange even though I was surrounded by women, the nurses, some of the other teachers were women, and the male teacher’s wife’s, I hadn’t noticed it had been well over a year since I had been with a woman. I never seem to have a shortage at high school or during my training to nip one with a woman but for a whole year, since graduation, I hadn’t, it was strange for me not to even notice. It hadn’t even occurred to me until the night after Dahlia had left and Fiona turned up at my door. She bought some drinks with her to share as she sat next to me on the couch. "To your first year John" she toasted to me. "John, I'm leaving tomorrow, transferring to another school." Then she basically threw herself at me, I dropped my drink on the floor as she jumped on top of me kissing me hard. Her hands already undoing my shirt buttons. I got over the shock and pulled her shirt off over her head. Her fiery red hair dragged along my chest made me smile, I let her take control as she pulled my trousers off. I gently grabbed her hair as she took me in her mouth. I tried hard not to make too much noise but it felt so good. All of a sudden she stopped, slipped out of her skirt. She had no underwear on. "Wait." I quickly ran to my room and came back with a condom, I quickly slid it on as he pulled me back onto the couch. I sat back down as she slid onto me. I grabbed her breasts and kneeled them as she rode me. I felt her tighten and grind against me harder as I climaxed she climaxed a couple of seconds after. Heavily breathing she snuggled into me as I pulled her hair to one side. I felt a little bad about it as it was frowned upon to sleep with anyone at the school, single adults were the less evil of all the options, they are consenting adults after all. It was nice and it relieved a bit of stress and then the next day she was gone.

 

Boss  
My parents asked me to visit them in the break so I headed home for a couple of weeks. It was nice to walk around outside a gated campus, I hadn't realised how much like a jail the school feels like compared to Portlyn. My parents gave me heaps of stuff to take back for the flat and the students, my mother had started telling everyone about how wonderful my students are and how proud they are of my work. I hadn’t told them everything but it was nice to be in such a positive environment for a bit. I was pleased to get back to the school, it certainly had grown on me quickly, my second student wasn’t quite as easy as Dahlia. Boss was her name and I can understand it, from the beginning she demanded to know who I was, what was going on. I scored clothes washing duty, it wasn't too bad. Separate the colours from whites and blacks are separate again. Thankfully another teacher showed them the ironing part, I could hardly iron my own clothes properly. Irons aren't my strong suit. Boss however picked up all the house life stuff in an instant. Quite regularly other students would be on our porch talking to her, asking advice, venting, she was much more a mother to all the other students particularly the younger ones. We discovered her real name was Chloe but she was called Boss back at her town and she hated been called Chloe. She was a force in herself, if a student was been difficult they would ask her to come and chat to them. She hadn’t failed to get her own way; I only inspected her room three times before it become too uncomfortable for me. She never gave me a reason to go into her room so it never became a problem. Boss got a group of students to organise the mid year dance which headmaster Tony supported 100%, definitely took a lot of pressure of the teachers. I have to admit they did a bloody good job, they choose a black and white theme so everything was either black or white except of course the donated dresses and suits the students wore. I still had a suspicion there was a lot more variety of dresses and suits this year and some of them looked brand new.  
Boss was also on a one year program; she was accepted into nursing and had decided she would become a school nurse for a government school. I smirked when she told me, they will never know what hit them when she rocks up, she will be running the school in no time. I must admit she had spent a lot of time with students in the nurse’s room and even in the hospital, it was Boss who demanded Leisha be kept at the school not long after she had arrived. Leisha was a strange girl, to the point that normally she would have ended up in the mental hospital which is where she was headed too before Boss got involved. Boss worked out and I have no idea how, that Leisha had a knack for gardening and plants. Horticulture was an after class optional class for students run by Mrs Thatcher. Mrs Thatcher was pretty odd herself and I have no idea where Mr Thatcher was and I wasn't game enough to ask. Boss managed to get Headmaster Tony to allow her to set up a garden in the front of the school and each day from then on Leisha would be in the garden. Mrs Thatcher thought it was great because she didn't have the time to maintain all the gardens because she taught Maths as well. Leisha started the front garden all from scratch; a couple of times she would wonder into a classroom, mid lesson grab paper or supposably useful gardening objects out of the bins for her garden. The kitchen staff started leaving what she wanted in separate bins and somehow she even managed to make a worm farm out of old food barrels, mind you no one is completely sure were the worms came from. All without talking, in fact if you tried to talk to her she would stare at you until you backed away slowly. I assume she spoke to Mrs Thatcher however as the gardens really started to flourish. So Leisha became a part of the school, every now and again she would appear in a classroom and present something that had grown in her garden to someone. My mum sent a heap of garden tools when I told her about the girl and a week after I gave them too her she appeared in my classroom with a dirty hand full of snow peas fresh from the garden which she dumped on my desk and then disappeared. They left a soggy mess on my desk but I appreciated the sentiment. The day Boss left was the day I really felt like I was changing the world and that I had made the right decision. Boss stood at the door with her bag, she looked at me and said “You did good Mr Mathew’s” then she was gone. 

 

Third year.  
I decided to spend the break at the school this time, there was still quite a few students on longer terms still at the school. We played a lot of sports and I got a lot of writing time in. I was certainly feeling confident when the new year started, but then I saw her, at first I couldn’t understand a teacher coming in with the new students. She was fairly short but her curves were defined. The students had come out of the mess hall; a group of the students was following her. Then she turned and looked directly at me, her eyes were mature and deep, she was definitely a teacher. Her hair fell around her face, even pale her lips were pink and full and lovely. Her body although skinny had an instantly reaction from my body and it was then that I realized she was a student, she was too skinny and the scars on her body were becoming obvious. I wasn’t sure what was making me feel more ill, the fact this infatuating woman had been brutalized or the fact that I was lusting after a student. I quickly retreated into the flat; I need to calm my mind and my body. I thought I should have a cold shower but my new student was due in a couple of minutes. I grabbed the breakfast bench for some stability, this year was going to be hard, I thought hopefully she is just on a year program and if she isn’t in any of my classes and in a dorm I’ll be able to dodge her. A soft knock at the door made me let go of the bench, the nurse was standing between me and the student. “Mr Mathew’s, this is Amelia.” She stepped out from behind the nurse and it was her. The nurse left her on my porch; I just stood in the kitchen looking at her. She stared back me; she searched my face and then continued to look over my body. I wished behind hope that my body wasn’t betraying me. It wasn’t, thankfully, but she moved towards the bedroom I had prepared for her and closed the door on me. I could have slapped myself, what was wrong with me! Amelia must think I’m insane, but it was too late now so I retreated to my bedroom. I paced my room until another knock at the door indicated that the janitor was there with her assigned belongings. I physicked myself up and headed out of my room. Amelia was at the door accepting the janitor’s offerings. “Thank you James” I called out from the kitchen casually hopeing like hell I had remembered his name correctly “Mr Mathew’s” the janitor nodded and left. “You should find clothes, bathroom stuff and your school items in the bag” I gestured towards the bags in Amelia’s arms as I tried to be casual. “So you can talk.” Was her reply, feisty as well flashed past my mind as she headed back to her room.

 

Amelia  
The next day was awkward as I had to introduce myself and explain that I had to inspect her room, Amelia just stood aside and let me in. She had hardly unpacked or even disturbed anything, only the bed sheets. She looked at me as if awaiting my assessment of her room. I just nodded politely and headed off to class. My head felt so messed up, she's a child I kept chanting in my head, so I decided in the afternoons instead of heading back to the flat I would go for a run. I wore running shorts under my work pants and kept a pair of runners and shirt in my classroom. It worked fine for a couple of days, by the time I would get back to the flat Amelia was in her bedroom, until I took a run along the front perimeter fence. I thought I would check out Leisha’s garden. Strangely Leisha wasn’t in her garden, I dismissed it though, maybe she was picking up food from the kitchen or looking in the classroom bins. Then something caught my eye, it was Leisha following something along the fence. I decided to follow her and then I saw Amelia with the fence open, she quickly shut it and snuck over to where I had seen a group of orphans before. I couldn’t believe it; Amelia was going to get herself killed. I ran straight past Leisha, a force of anger was building inside me as I wretched the gate open and stormed over to where I could see Amelia standing. I grabbed her by the arm and scared the hell out of her but I was too angry with her to care. She had put herself in danger. “What the hell are you doing?” I yelled at her, she just looked at me stunned. I don’t think I had ever yelled at anyone like that before. She didn’t answer so I pulled her by her arm back into the school gate, I let go of her to slam the gate shut. “Oh my god” Amelia went white as a sheet and threw herself against the fence staring at something out on the street. I turned to see what she was looking at and just in time to see Leisha disappear behind a building with two orphans. “Shit” I swore, thinking I must have left the gate open when I stormed over to get Amelia “We have to go after her” Amelia plead, “This is my fault”. I hadn’t noticed but Amelia was wearing a cloak that hid her school uniform, it made her look more like the orphans. We didn’t have time to wait for the guards so I agreed, we headed out together, this time I made sure the gate was closed and we followed were Leisha had disappeared. Amelia seemed to know where to go as she led the way. All of a sudden we disappeared into a dark gap between two buildings. I could see at the end a bit of light which showed a building that had been bombed, the gap we were in was the only way in or out of the rubble but amongst it all was at least 10 children. No Leisha, Amelia pushed me back away and back onto the street, down another alley way. She wiggled around a bit until she had taken her school shirt off without taking her cloak off. “They can’t see this” She commented as she handed me her shirt “hide it.” Stunned I managed to fold it up and stuff it in one of my pockets as I followed her back out into the street. She headed away from the gap and around a corner. We could have walked into a completely different town as all the buildings were untouched by the war and people hustled past ducking in and out of shops that lined both sides of the street for the small block. Completely immersed in their own world Amelia and I were able to walk over to a food shop a couple of doors down completely unnoticed. It was one of those old fashioned shops with grates of fruit displayed out the front and an old fashion sign hanging above it with MARSHES stencilled on it. “Grab that carton of food, head back to the gap and I’ll go inside and pay for it.” Amelia instructed me, I figured she knew what she was doing; she had after all grown up as an Orphan she would know how to bargain with them. I grabbed the carton and headed back, a couple of seconds later she was at my elbow huffing a little. “I will have to go first, they’ll see I’m a child and hear me out without running off.” I nodded and followed her back in. She drew herself up and walked straight into the light in the rubble. “Who is in charge?” She demanded, at first all the orphans stopped and stared, and then slowly about 10 more of them appeared from nowhere. “That would be me” a young guy stood out from the developing crowd, “What do you want?” he had a casual drawl about him, like nothing in the world could pull him down from the top of the rubble heap. “I want to trade, food for the school girl.” Amelia answered without fault. “Food” the boy echoed her coming closer to see what she had in the crate. I moved to stand behind her but the boy saw me “Who the hell are you” Amelia didn’t miss a beat, “he is my help, he has another crate of food.” The boy stopped and glared at me, trying to work me out. “So let me get this right, two crates of food for the girl.” Amelia nodded. The boy looked at another boy beside him “Go get the girl.” The boy instantly obeyed. Amelia stepped forward and put the crate near his feet and then stepped back to me. The boy motioned to a young girl not far from his feet, she moved closer to the crate and poked some of the food. “It’s Mrs Marshes.” She answered with a smile, I remembered that was the Marshes shop we got them from. The boy came to have a closer look “Mrs Marsh would not be happy that you’re giving us her food” Amelia shrugged “The grumpy old bat is already pissed off we stole it from her.” I moved to question Amelia on it but she pushed me back with her hand, “John not now” she whispered, it took me back, she had never used my first name before. The boy hadn’t seen the interaction “So what’s in the second carton then?” Amelia made sure she was between the carton and the boy, “Give me the girl and an explanation and you get the second carton.” The boy laughed “I explain myself to no one.” Amelia didn’t flinch “You wanted her for a reason; maybe I can help you so you don’t need her.” Leisha had appeared with the boy who had been sent for her, “There is your girl now go.” The boy grabbed the carton Amelia had put on the ground and started to walk off, many of the orphans looked longingly at the crate in my hands but Amelia watched until Leisha was close enough to grab and pushed her towards me so that Amelia would be between Leisha and the orphan’s “Boy, you tell me what you took her for so that you can all eat.” The boy stopped and turned back but Amelia started walking towards him staring him down. “Ok then, we want the gardening knowledge she has so we can grow our own food, happy?” Amelia turned back to me and grabbed the crate out of my arms handing it to the closet orphan. “I’ll be back tomorrow with books on gardening, you teach each other how to read them and leave the girl alone. Agreed?” the boy looked at Amelia sternly then grinned “Whatever you recon black fairy.” Then the Orphans all left following the boy and the food. Amelia turned back and started pushing us back out to the gap. 

 

Branded.  
We all walked back to the school in silence, “You didn’t have to steal that food” I blurred out all of a sudden. “Students don’t have cash, how did you expect me to pay for it?” Amelia replied calmly “besides the Orphans now know we can’t afford to buy them anything.” I couldn’t argue with her logic so I made sure no one saw us re-enter the school. Leisha went straight back to her garden like nothing had happened, Amelia headed back to our flat, so I followed. Back in the flat I pulled Amelia’s shirt out of my back pocket as she slid off her cloak to hang on the hat rack. The brutality she had under gone became even more apparent as deep scars lined her back, her thin bra did very little to hide them. She turned facing me; she was a million miles away as if she had even forgotten I was standing there. “Oh, thank you” she grabbed her shirt out of my hands and that’s when I saw it the top of a brand on her hip. I grabbed her arm and pulled her skirt down her hip to see if it was what I thought it was. “Your branded” I growled, I couldn’t help it the anger was boiling over, how dare anyone brutalise and brand her, and it was more than I could take. “John you’re hurting me” Amelia whimpered, she hadn’t even resisted when I grabbed her. I hadn’t realized I was holding her so tight. I let go, “I don’t know how people can do this, I just don’t understand. You should be loved and cherished not beaten and branded like cattle.” Amelia looked at me as I realized what I had just said and the reality of the situation was crashing down on me. My student, Amelia was half naked in the living room and I had just said she should be loved and to make matters worse she had called me John, twice and I loved it. I was torn I wanted to prove she could be loved and I wanted to hear her say my name again but it was wrong, she was a student. I walked away, it was hard and painful but it was all I could do. I didn’t dare look at her as I shut my bedroom door and lay down on my bed. The lines were blurring, I realised I loved a student, I had stolen food to give to the orphans and now I was going to have to cover for Amelia to keep Leisha safe. I'm becoming the monster we are trying to protect the students from. What would my parents say if they saw this, if they knew. If the headmaster found out, what if Amelia told him. I would lose everything. I was awake most of the night staring at the ceiling, I'm so fucked.

 

Martin  
I had no idea what I was going to say to Amelia the next day, thankfully I didn't need to Amelia presented me with a detailed plan on how she was going to get the information the orphans needed, how to sneak out and how to not get caught. She ran through the plans with me, sitting beside her looking over her shoulder at the breakfast bench I could smell her sent mixed with a vanilla hair wash, it took all my will power to stay focused on what she was saying instead of her soft lips and deep eyes. Once she had explained the whole plan she looked at me, something was stirring in her eyes but then it was gone. “You don't have to do this you know?” She said all of a sudden snapping me back to the moment. “Yes I do, I must protect you.” “School rules” she mumbled “no” I blurted out without thinking, “I mean yes, yes school rules.” “And how many school rules are we breaking right now John?” her sweet voice asked. It took me a couple of seconds to realise her hand was on my thigh. “We can't do this” I croaked sliding out from under her hand as my heart shattered. What the hell have I started, she's a child I told myself as I quickly left for class. I met at our agreed point that afternoon, she had her cloak on but she hadn't taken her uniform shirt off, maybe she thought I wasn't coming and didn't want to be caught in just a bra. She gave a slight smile. “Amelia” I murmured as we slid through town, “mm” Amelia replied “If this is something you want to continue doing I want to teach you to protect yourself.” Amelia stopped and turned back to me “You want to teach me self-defence?” “Yes, just in case we get caught out here, if something happens to me.” “Don’t say that, nothing is going to happen to you. I will like to learn self-defence however.” Amelia smiled and then continued on. “Amelia” I interrupted her again “Why did you come out here to begin with?” Amelia didn’t stop this time “I had to know.” She answered quickly “Know what?” I replied “I had to know if they were just like me and if I could help them. I’ve been watching them since I got here” Amelia was focusing on our route “You could have been killed you know that, students have been killed before.” I commended “Students who were running away from the school yes, they threaten the established group and cause competition for resources. Anyway I wasn’t running away. I was going to wait for them to come to me. I was in one of their scouting spots and I was going to talk to them. I wasn’t going to tell them I was a student.” I didn’t have a chance to question her further as we had arrived at the gap. The same boy that stood out as the leader was there waiting for us with a couple of older looking boys all with handmade weapons of some description, at first I thought it was a trap and I grabbed Amelia’s arm to pull her behind me. “It’s ok John, they may have thought we were with the Hunters.” Amelia looked at me with her deep eyes and I couldn’t help but melt to her will. “So the Black Fairy returns.” The boy declared still in a defence position. “Of course a deal is a deal” Amelia replied not even fazed by the boy. “These are pages on how to start a garden, preparing the soil, that kind of thing.” The boy didn’t look pleased “You said books on gardening!” Amelia breathed deeply “I can’t give you books, I can give you photocopies of them thought and only parts at a time.” The boy gestured for another boy to take the pages Amelia was holding out. The boy read through the photocopies, “It’s the same things I have seen the girl do Martin.” Amelia looked quickly at the boy giving all the orders, he didn’t look pleased. “So Martin is it, I’ll be back in five days with the next lot of information.” Amelia didn’t give him time to argue about his name been discovered. “We want seeds with your next lot of information.” Martin demanded angrily. “That wasn’t the agreement.” Amelia bit back “Photocopies weren’t the agreement either.” Martin stated. “Fine” Amelia spat back at him. “We’ll bring seeds with us in five days.” Amelia turned to leave gesturing that I follow her. “Be careful Black Fairy.” Martin called as they too disappeared. We started back to the school. “Why do they call you Black Fairy?” I had wondered and decided to finally ask. “They have to call me something and we would both prefer they don’t know who we are or where we come from. I guess the cloak doesn’t help. There are also legends of black fairies that are young women who have come back from the dead, sometimes they are good but mostly they are for evil.” Amelia continued as we walked along the street “I don’t get it” I finally admitted. “They are telling me that they don’t trust me and we probably shouldn’t trust them.” Amelia was distracted looking around. “Is that why we are going the wrong way?” I had only just noticed we weren’t going the right way back to the school. “They are following us, trying to find out where we are from but I have lost them. I have worked out a few different ways to put them off our trail going past a few places I don’t think they will want to cross by.”

 

Bad morning  
The whole week had been one nightmare after another. After having snuck out of the school, not looking forward to the next visit, trying to avoid Amelia, having a couple of students start a fist fight in my class, the student 3 flats down had a screaming nightmare's three nights in a row and I didn't sleep so well after anyway. When I did manage to sleep I kept dreaming Amelia would crawl into my bed, she's a child I kept trying to tell my stupid brain. I wasn't in the most fabulous mood when I woke up. To make it worse it was a Saturday so I had no reason to rush around & focus on getting the day started. Lying in bed sulking wasn't helping either so I dragged myself out of bed. Amelia was unfortunately already up, she had a hip against the kitchen bench while she sipped her morning juice. Why did she have to look so sexy in the morning, her hair was pulled up in a messy bun letting wisps of it fall around her face. Her thin short night shirt covered enough to be decent but not enough to stop me getting hard again. I felt ill, what the hell is wrong with me & why did she have to be so damn sexy. "You’re not much of a morning person are you?" Amelia shook her head at me. I realized I was staring at her, I was only in my boxer shorts with an oncoming hard on; I hadn't even had the decency to put on a shirt. I stepped behind the chair to hide it, “Why the hell you so cheery” I snapped at her in my own stupid frustration. “Well good morning to you too” she snapped back. Then she turned away from me & put her glass in the sink. The movement allowed her butt to become uncovered as she leant over; her undies were light blue matching her night shirt. I snapped “Can you not wear that" she spin around "so now my clothes offend you?" She grumped at me, "no I mean don't wear it out here," I was messing it all up "so what you want me to go naked in the morning?" Amelia was getting fired up and sarcastic; I had offended her which only made her even sexier now that she was angry. "You have no idea how inappropriate it is" I fired back, "Your moody arse is what is inappropriate Mr, I'm sick of your hot & cold attitude." She bit back "Well if you weren't so beautiful in the morning it wouldn't be such a bloody problem." I shouted back instantly regretting what I had said. She went silent, staring at me like the monster I was. Me & my big bloody mouth, why couldn't I just bloody lie for once! "I'm going for a walk." I declared, "You might want to put on a shirt" Amelia suggested quietly. I went back into my room & slammed the door. I heard Amelia have a shower & leave before I came out again. I couldn't believe I was making such a mess. Maybe this is what happens, the teachers just go insane. I decided to mark a heap of assessments, they weren’t pressing but they were a decent distraction. The 1st assignments told a lot about each student and gave us a starting point. I managed to read a couple and write notes on each individual before Amelia returned, she had been jogging, smart girl, I thought, get some frustration out. “You promised me self-defence classes.” She stated standing in front of me. “Yes I did” I answered feeling a lot calmer now that she was better covered. “I have no plans for the rest of the day.” She continued and hadn’t moved from right in front of me. I wondered if she just wanted to get the chance to beat the crap out of me, she did seem more pissed at me. “OK, I’ll pack this up and change and we can start.” I offered, I figured that extra emotion might serve her well.

 

Bathroom music  
For the fourth time in a row I had flung Amelia to the mat and this time I sat on her to make my point that she wasn’t listening. She was getting even more pissed and frustrated as she pushed her hair out of her face. I suddenly became very aware that I was on top of her; the sweat on her white shirt was allowing her bra to show through the material. Her short shorts hadn’t covered all of her as I could feel her bare thigh against mine. My body started to react pushing my manhood against her we both became aware of what was developing. “That’s enough for tonight” I huffed as I hurried to get off her, I started to pack everything up without even looking at her. We silently returned to the flat, the whole time I was telling myself this is wrong she's a damn child. Amelia had her shower first, I gave her a wide berth by hiding in my room, and then when I was sure she was in her room I had my shower. It was a warm night so I only put my boxer shorts on but I hadn’t heard Amelia in the kitchen over my music and we ended up awkwardly staring at each other over the breakfast bench. “Why do you listen to music in the bathroom?” Amelia blurred out breaking the awkward silence. “Um… I guess it makes me feel better, upbeat music to get me going in the morning and chilled music to relax me in the afternoon. I can stop if its making you feel uncomfortable” I answered “I like music, the soldiers would play music and the guards, I liked it but it was dangerous you got distracted and danger could sneak up on you and it would be too late.” Amelia looked deep into glass of water as she spoke “Is that how you got those?” I pointed to the scar running down her arm “No” She answered quickly “that one was from a rescue mission, I guess it was successful.” She shrugged “Did you want to talk about it?” as I gestured towards the couch. “Not much to tell really” Amelia replied yet she moved to the couch and kept talking “Baker got locked in a shed after he was caught stealing food from a kitchen. Baker was one of the twin boys I lived with. They beat him pretty bad, he couldn’t even walk. It took us most of the night to find him, it was almost light when we did find him so we didn’t have much time to get him out. We managed to pull a part of the corrugated iron up enough for me to crawl in. I dragged him to the hole; we were almost out when the sheet of iron fell. I was able to get us both out of the way except my arm. Sliced from my shoulder to my elbow, not extremely deep but like a flap of skin. I screamed, which was a big mistake, Lars put the flap of skin back over and we ran with Baker. Lars was like a little brother I guess. Tom had found medical supplies a couple of days earlier so we were able to treat my arm and Bakers injuries. Tom is Bakers twin brother, well he was.” Amelia swallowed hard “I had to keep using my arm though and it scared up.” I really didn’t know what to say, every time I saw her scars horrible images came to mind and made me angry that someone would hurt her. Amelia drank the rest of her water and put the glass on the sink. “John,” Amelia turned to look at me from the sink “Do my scars bother you?” she blurted out before she lost her nerve. “What, where the hell did that come from?” I automatically replied “I notice you looking sometimes” Amelia replied playing with the hem of her skirt. “I think your beautiful.” I blurred out. Amelia looked at me, searching for anything that would suggest I was lying. “I think its wrong that any of them have happened to someone so amazing it’s just not right.” I realised I was digging myself a hole but somehow I just couldn’t stop. Amelia smiled. “Your pretty amazing yourself John” she replied. My heart almost stopped, I couldn’t believe she just complimented me. “I’m off to bed” she hastily retreated. I still couldn’t think of anything to say so my mouth just blurred something out. “Good night Amelia.” Amelia looked back at me from her door, “Good night John.” She replied and then disappeared behind her door. What the fuck is wrong with me? Maybe I am a monster, a pedo they called them at Uni but all teachers where screened for it. I passed, maybe it's flawed test. I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling again.

 

Awkward.  
Our next visit to the orphans went smoothly, but Amelia didn't talk to me the whole time. In fact Amelia hadn't really spoken to me since I said she was beautiful. I decided it was best we didn't talk, I mean I couldn't get myself in trouble if we weren't talking. When I was sure things couldn't get anymore awkward Headmaster Tony caught up with me outside my classroom, my first reaction was Amelia had told him but I was wrong, he had a request. "Mr Mathew's I need a male teacher in the mess hall in 10 minutes, could you go?" I felt I had no choice, "Sure" I replied before I had even considered it, I should have asked what the hell for. "Perfect." The headmaster replied and then ran off. I turned and started to head the other way towards the mess hall. I entered from the side, a large group of students were in the mess hall. Most of them looking quite uncomfortable, it wasn't until I saw Nurse Renee up on the stage that I realised what I had gotten myself into. "Mr Mathew's!" She called over the PA gesturing me to join her on stage. The whole group went silent. I saw Amelia out of the corner of my eye but with everyone watching me I wasn't game enough to look at her. I stood as close to the stairs on the stage as I thought was acceptable. "Ok students let's start." Nurse Renee already had everyone's undivided attention. "So this session is about sex, the medical and socially acceptable practices. Following on from this session is a sexual harassment session." My hands started to get sweaty, I had never been to one of these sessions for the students and I really had no idea why the hell I was here for. "So the basis of sex, sex is considered multiple physical movements with the end result of creating an offspring. In humans sexual intercourse is how a child is produced, a full man" Nurse Renee pointed at me "and a full woman have sexual organs with the required items needed to produce a child." Nurse Renee turned off the lights and started to show slide show pictures of a penis and vagina and how together they make a baby, I would have given anything to not be on the stage at that moment. Specially since Amelia kept looking at me. Nurse Renee turned the lights back on. "There are more varieties of sex then this way, this is called the traditional way but you can also have two men, referred to as gay, two women referred to as lesbian even multiple people in a sexual relationship. People who are happy to have a relationship with either male or female are called Bisexuals and there are many more variations. Some people may even be born one gender and become another, normally called transsexuals. The point is everyone is different and sex is suppose to be between people who love each other. Sex is not for one person to push on another, everyone has to agree to it and I highly recommend you talk about sex before engaging it in. If the person that wants to have sex with you doesn't want to talk about it first, they are probably not the one you should be having sex with. Now personally I waited until I was married and on my wedding night I was able to give my first sexual experience to my husband. What about you Mr Mathew's what are your beliefs?" It took me a couple of minutes to realise Nurse Renee was talking to me "Um, yes definitely have to be in love with the person before sex." I answered feeling really stupid. Nurse Renee smiled obviously happy with my reply. "These days it is socially unacceptable for students to have sex, it is believed that you must be over 18 to make the best judgement on your own sexuality and for your partner to have the acceptable level of responsibility to handle having a sexual relationship. However you are best suited to having a deep understanding of sex before you reach the age of consent." Nurse Renee then move on to STD's and some really nasty pictures that honestly made me feel slightly ill. I was so relieved when she announced the session was finished. I headed towards the flats but Amelia caught up with me, she looked around to make sure no one could hear us. "Are you gay?" She asked "No" I answered not 100% sure where this was going. "Are you a Bisexual?" I thought for a second, "I don't think so, I have never been attracted to another male." Amelia thought for a few seconds "I don't think I am either, I've never been attracted to a female before." I stopped at the door of our flat. "This is not a conservation you should be having with me, with your future, partner maybe but not me." I couldn't say sexual partner, it just made me jealous and angry. Amelia pulled the door open in front of me and walked pasted, I'd obviously pissed her off.

 

Self-defence.  
It was the end of February, I had survived the first month. For our second self-defence lesson I took some time to put my mind on the right track. The girls a student, she's 17 and my job is to protect and educate her. I had to think of her as just another student, I had to ignore those eyes, ignore the way her school skirt hugged her hips and the way she would twist the bottom of her skirt when she was nervous. Or the way she would bite her bottom lip when she was concentrating, and when she would let it go it would be red and full. I growled at myself, this wasn't helping! I pulled my shorts on and grabbed a clean gym shirt off the end of the bed. I took a deep breath and headed off. I caught sight of her first, waiting outside the classroom we had agreed to meet at. She was twisting the end of her skirt. She was looking away from me so I couldn't tell of she was upset or day dreaming. "Amelia" I called to her. She nodded to acknowledge me not wanting to break her stern mood. I opened the classroom door and we started. Again it didn't take long and I had her pined to the floor. Frustration got the best of me "Amelia how did u survive like this?" She just glared at me "seriously you have to protect yourself!" She pushed against my chest gently to make me let her go. I got off her and let her get up. She walked to the water trying not to look to me. "John I can’t” she practically whispered. "I can't hurt you". "What, Amelia you’re not going to hurt me, that's why they call it training, come on it will be ok." Amelia threw the drink bottle down, "why are you even helping me!" I was a little shocked, Amelia had never snapped like this before. "I'm your teacher, it's my job." I answered simply. "So it's your job to say I'm beautiful!" I went a bit red. "No, that, I'm sorry I should never had said that." Amelia scrunched her fists "So you just said it to get your own way or something" this was getting out of hand "Amelia your my student, I'm a teacher, there are lines we can't cross." Amelia softened "but you want to." "Can we please get back to training." Amelia nodded taking a stance ready to start again. I went to grab her to start again, she slipped out of my grip and the next thing I saw was a fist towards my face. I grabbed my nose in pain as warm liquid started to seep through my fingers. Amelia had broken my nose. Amelia looked at me shocked, I managed to get to sickbay without getting too much blood on anything or attention from anyone. Amelia followed me and looked horrified the whole time as I convinced the nurse that Amelia had opened the door accidentally in my face and that I was teaching her fitness drills I learnt in college to help her with her focus. Thankfully the nurse believed me. Amelia kept apologising, as we headed back to the flat she tried apologising again. “Amelia its ok, that’s the reaction I’ve been wanting from you this whole time, some fight I know that’s in you.” I managed to smile at her even thought I still had a tissue up each nostril. Amelia smiled at me and then started to giggle. “You look kinda funny with those tissues stuck out your nose.” I smirked “It might catch on as a new trend” I replied making her laugh. It was something I couldn’t explain, making her laugh. It was the first time I had heard her laugh and the thought that I had made her laugh made my heart swell. Life was so serious here I never thought I could enjoy someone laugh so much. Back at the flat I started to tell her jokes as we sat in the lounge room drinking the rest of our water bottles. It wasn't until I realised it was late and we had classes the next day that we headed to bed.

 

Making Friends.  
Amelia wasn’t in any of my classes but I started to see her more in the hallways, she would smile at me as she walked past. It was nice to see she was making friends too, Ashleigh was still at the school and had befriended Amelia. One night over the breakfast table Amelia told me Ashleigh was on an extended program because she was only 16 when she came to the school, so she was in most of Amelia’s classes. Amelia also found it strange to have a female friend her age to talk too, most of the kids she spent time with before were either male or much older females. Ashleigh was able to give Amelia the heads up on what was happening and coming up from been at the school last year. They both liked the courtyard fernery and I would often see them having lunch there by themselves. It had become a habit when I didn’t have lunch duty to watch them from the veranda above the court yard which just happened to be just outside my classroom. They couldn’t see me and I couldn’t hear what they would talk about but I could always see Amelia, she always sat facing me. It could also hear her laugh every now and again and I never made it obvious that I was watching them. It was a particularly warm day and most students were getting into trouble for having too many buttons open on their shirts or rolling their pants up. I was pleased I didn’t have lunch duty that day as a nice breeze was coming through onto the veranda. I was sipping a coffee when Amelia and Ashleigh stepped into the courtyard. Ashleigh gave Amelia her bag and headed off so Amelia got settled in her normal spot. I hadn’t noticed one of the boys had been following the two girls into the fernery and now stepped into the court yard. Amelia didn’t seem overly happy to see him but he sat beside her anyway, they said a couple of things I couldn’t hear when suddenly he pushed her against the wall and started trying to kiss her. I dropped my cup and ran straight down the steps almost missing the last one and ran into the court yard. “Get your hands off her now!” I boomed barely controlling my anger. The boy jumped back enough for Amelia to slide out and run to me. I pulled her to me as she buried her face into my chest. “What’s your name boy?” I questioned fighting every desire to simply beat the living daylights out of him. “Christian sir.” The boy replied getting to his feet “This was her fault.” He added pointing at Amelia. I instinctively held her tighter as she gave out a sob trying to control her tears. Gritting my teeth I asked how he had come to that conclusion. “She has been flirting with me the skank” Christian spat “Liar!” a voice rang out from behind me. Ashleigh had returned and had obviously heard the last part. “You have been hounding her for days!” Ashleigh shouted back at him. I looked at the boy and sure enough I did recognise him, he had been following the girls around a fair bit lately “Christian you are to apologies to Amelia and Ashleigh and I’m assigning you to another round of deportment and sexual harassment courses because you obviously didn’t listen the first time around.” The boy started to seethe “like hell, those two bitches aren’t ladies.” Christian pointed to Amelia and Ashleigh. If I hadn’t been holding on to Amelia that moment I would have completely lost my cool. “Christian you apologise or I will take this discussion to Headmaster Tony.” I threatened. Christen went white as a sheet. He knew having this conversation with Headmaster Tony would threaten his position here at the school which meant he could be sent back to whatever hell hole in which he came from. Just as Christian was about to reply Headmaster Tony turned into the courtyard. Amelia instantly let go of me and Christen swallowed whatever he was about to say. “Is there a problem here Mr Mathew’s, Ladies and Christen?” Headmaster Tony asked as if this was an everyday occurrence. “No Headmaster Tony, I was just apologing for disrupting these ladies lunch break and I was heading back to football training.” And with that Christen disappeared out of the fernery as quickly as his feet would take him. “Ladies are you alright?” Headmaster Tony directed the question straight to Amelia. “Yes Headmaster” Amelia replied almost shaking with worry. “Well then Mr Mathew’s shall we take a walk and let these ladies get back to their lunch?” Headmaster Tony turned before I could answer. Amelia looked at me worried sick, the headmaster had just caught me with Amelia in my arms all I could do was give her a worried look back and then follow the headmaster out of the fernery. “So how goes it?” the head master asked once I had caught up. “Good.” I answered realising that was a stupid answer but it was too late. “You were quiet in the last few staff meetings.” He casually commended “Yeah.” I answered trying to give myself some time to work out an answer. I couldn’t tell him I was too busy thinking about Amelia so I made something up. “I’ve decided to sit back this year, let the new ones put forward their ideas. You know learn from the older teachers.” Wow I suck at this I thought after I had said it. “How’s your nose healing?” he answered changing the subject. “Oh my nose, its fine. The nurse said it should heal fairly straight but I’m not too worried, it was an accident and accidents happen.” I waved if off casually. “How’s your student going?” he asked without missing a beat. “Amelia” I replied with maybe a little too much surprise “Um yeah, she’s good. Made friends with Ashleigh which is great.” I nodded like some kind of dashboard ornament. “Well back to work then” the headmaster replied with a smile as the bell rang. I walked back to class still running the headmasters conversation over in my head. It didn’t seem like he had any idea we were sneaking out of the school and he didn’t ask about why I had Amelia in my arms. All in all I figured we were safe. As soon as I had the door of the flat closed that afternoon Amelia pounced on me, “What did the headmaster say, does he know?” she had obviously been stressing about it all afternoon. “We are safe.” I answered, Amelia let a deep breath out “He wanted to know how I was going and if my nose was ok.”

 

A hunter  
“Something is wrong” Amelia started to smell the air; we were almost at the gap to meet up with the Orphans again on a shitty dark rainy April Monday afternoon. Amelia pushed me against the wall so we were completely in the dark. I could hear someone kicking stones in big boots. “Hunter” Amelia breathed as she slowly snuck forward “Amelia don’t” I whispered back “We have to make sure they are ok” Amelia pleaded back so I took a deep breath and carefully followed her. I could just see a guy standing in the rubble with what looked like a gun in his hands pointed to the ground lazily. “What is that” I whispered nodding to the gun thing. “It’s called a rail gun, it burns when it hits you.” Amelia answered still examining the rubble. “What do you mean it burns you?” I must have said it too loud however as Amelia ducked & pushed me aside as something made contact with my shirt and started to burn. “Run” Amelia screamed grabbing my hand. A couple more things whizzed past our heads as the heat coming off them would rush past. All of a sudden Amelia pushed me through a door and dragged me under a table in the dark and then wrapped both of us in her cloak. After a couple of minutes we heard a man run past swearing under his breath. He didn’t see us come into the building and he kept on running. We both took a deep breath out which then bought me back to the warm spot on my shirt. I tried to look at it in the dark. “You’re ok, I can’t smell burnt skin or burnt hair so we only got side swiped.” Amelia sat back giving me room to breathe, “What the hell was that?” I blurred out “A rail gun, it’s like a magnetic gun, the projectile goes through a long rails in the barrel, hence the rail gun. They can use pretty much any type of projectile in it but the heat transfer keeps whatever it is hot as hell. Lots of Orphans die from burn infections.” Amelia replied as if she had explained it many times before. “How do you know this?” I asked still trying to see the spot on my shirt in the dark “I heard guards explaining it” She answered with her eyes focused on the doorway. “We should be right to get back to the school now.” Amelia declared getting up. “Wait what about the Orphans?” I remembered that’s what we were out here for to begin with. “They must have been warned, none of them were there.” Amelia replied cracking the door open slightly. “All clear” she replied calmly. We headed back to the school, "Amelia, was this what it was like living out there?" I managed to ask awkwardly. "Pretty much, you learn how to hide or you don't survive." Amelia answered casually. I kept quiet for a bit thinking how horrible it would be when another thought entered my head. "Amelia, does Ashleigh asked where you go in the afternoons?" I asked as we walked along a new street "No, she keeps apologising to me that she spends more time playing hockey then spending time with me. I keep telling her that it's ok, that I'm getting private fitness lessons anyway." I stopped, "you didn't tell her it was with me teaching you?" Amelia looked back at me, "of course I didn't" Amelia replied."Ashleigh is already as jealous as hell." I heard Amelia mumble under her breath.

 

A confession  
I pulled my ruined shirt off and dropped it on the coffee table and I fell into the couch, exhausted; I couldn’t believe we had gotten away with that. Amelia had hung her cloak on the hook and was standing in front of me waiting for her shirt from out of my pocket. Tonight she had a beautiful black lace bra on, it really didn’t cover much. I instinctively licked my lips then looked into her eyes. She was looking at me, she stepped forward, ignoring her shirt in my hands and placed her hand on my chest. It was still a little tender like a sunburn from the projective that side swiped me. Her touch was soft and gentle and made my heart beat faster. She ran her fingers along my bicep and along my slowly disappearing six pack. She looked up into my eyes, her deep eyes were warm and loving, I could have looked into them forever. But then something stirred in them and she pulled her hand away from my chest. It instantly felt like all the warmth in the world left with her hand. “I have to tell you something, something you need to know.” Amelia sat on the foot stool obviously looking for somewhere to start. “I’m not a child. I’m an adult.” Amelia blurred out before she lost her nerve. “What” was my only reaction “I’m an adult, I’m 18 this month.” I thought for a couple of minutes “So the day you got here you were still legally a child and legally able to be a student.” “Yes” Amelia replied “are you telling me this from the sex ed class?" I had to ask. "No, but it bothers you thinking I'm only 17." Amelia answered honestly, I nodded "Does the headmaster know this?” “Yes, this was all his plan.” A tear fell down her cheek “You don’t have to tell me this.” “No I do, want you to know the truth." Amelia took a deep breath. "I’m from Murda, most of the town was devastated but before the war the town was already divided. Our side was against the war, the other side welcomed it. We were targeted, our parents killed and we were left to survive. The other parts of the town build a wall between the two sides, refused to help us. We ran out of food and started sneaking over the wall, well more accuracy under the wall. Drainage pipes. If we were caught stealing they would shot us. The government ended up getting security guards to guard the wall so pictures of dead children stopped appearing. The guards, they were young, really not that much older than us. We were able to sneak around them quite easily as we got to know their patrols. One night four of us snuck into the green grocers, Lars, the twins Tom and Baker and me. Lars really was like a little brother I never had.” Amelia smiled remembering the boy but her smiled dropped quickly. “So we didn’t notice that a guard had followed us, he caught us red handed stuffing food into our bags. I didn’t know, I swear I didn’t know, Tom had a gun, he must have nicked it from a sleeping guard. We hadn’t had a gun with bullets in a year or so at that point. The guard panicked seeing the gun in Tom’s hands and shot him in the head, point blank. We were all stunned even the guard, the guards had never shot one of us before; they knew we didn’t have any ammo anymore. Really the guards had always been nice to us but Baker fell to his knees at his brother’s side, begged him to wake up. Tom was dead instantly, a hole in the centre of his head made it unmistakable. Then Baker lost it, he grabbed the gun from his brothers dead hand and shot the guard in anger in the chest. I managed to get it out of Baker’s hand before he was able to shoot again but at this point we had waken the whole street and we could hear more guards coming. I told Lars to take Baker back to our side, I told him to run and don’t look back. I grabbed the guard’s chest and pushed on the hole in his chest to try and stop the blood. It was everywhere, I begged him please don’t die. He was just like one of the boys, too young. The other guards burst into the shop and saw me trying to stop the bleeding; two guards grabbed me and pulled me out into the street to their bosses. They dropped me at an older guard’s feet, my hands were covered in blood, and it was starting to chill at my fingers in the night air. There was a lot of shouting while the other guards saved the shot guard. The residents saw the guard covered in blood and me, on the ground, I couldn’t hide the blood from my hands. They demanded I be punished for murder. They took me back to the guard centre and threw me in a cell. That morning a guard asked me a few questions, told me to clean up then handed me to Headmaster Tony. He changed my age, my name even where I was from so I could come here to this school and have a new life. The guard survived and told them that I saved his life and that’s why Headmaster took me.” Amelia was rocking slightly with her arms wrapped around her. I knelt on the floor in front of her and hugged her. She cried, I think she cried for Tom, Lars, her parents everything. I curled her into my lap against my chest and held her tight while she cried on the floor of our little flat. I’m not sure how long we sat there for, but having her beautiful soft bare skin against my bare chest, it just felt right. Eventually she stopped crying, her head was tucked under my chin and she started to draw lines between the freckles on my arm with her finger. “Amelia” “mm” she answered “what’s your real name?” Amelia took a deep breath “It’s not my name anymore, I was called Isabelle or Belle. I’m Amelia now; I don’t ever want to be called Belle ever again. That part of my life is over.” Amelia looked up at me seriously, “You can’t tell anyone what I just told you, everyone at Murda think I’m dead and Headmaster Tony swore me to secrecy never to tell anyone. I don’t know what they would do to me if they ever found out.” I pushed a stray hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear “I’m not going to tell anyone and I’m never going to let anyone hurt you again.” Amelia looked deep in my eyes as if she was looking for any deception on my half but then she put her hand on my face, her lips were directly in line with mine, I could feel her breath getting quicker against my skin. My heart started to beat faster as our lips came together, the sweet taste of her was divine, I wanted more but I couldn’t hurt her. I slid my hands into her hair, so soft and her smell mixed with vanilla surrounded me. She kissed me back so deeply, the next thing I knew she was straddling me pushing her amazing breasts against my bare chest. Without thinking I slid my hand down her back and undid her bra, she pushed the bra off instantly. She pulled back to throw it aside, I grabbed her shoulders. “Wait.” My sanity had finally shown up. “Amelia your still a student, I can’t abuse your trust like this, not after everything you have been through.” Amelia just stared at me as I battled to keep my focus away from her inviting half naked body. “Do you like me?” Amelia asked, my heart shattered. I couldn't look at her, but yes I loved her very much, I loved her with everything I had but if I told her the truth I don’t know what would happen, if I lied she would hate me but at least she would be able to live her life beyond here. My body answered before my brain could “Yes” I blurred out. I had done it again, my mouth blurred out the truth before my brain could control the situation. “I like you too John.” Amelia replied and with that she stood up, grabbed her clothes and walked off to the shower. I sat on the living room floor still trying to work out what the hell had happened. I ran my hands through my hair, I'm an idiot. I grabbed my shirt off the coffee table and headed back to my room. At least she's an adult I thought laying on my bed starting at the ceiling, still wasn't making me feel less of a monster for been in love with her. Amelia is a student, I have to protect her. I'm her teacher, what if someone saw us. I would lose everything.

 

Portland  
The next day I was really tired, I couldn't get to sleep but what was even more confusing was Amelia got up and got ready for class if nothing had even happened, “See you this afternoon John” She called quietly as she left. She used my first name again; it stirred something inside me every time she said my name. But after a few weeks of pretending nothing had happened, of thinking she's still a student even if she is an adult I just couldn’t take it anymore, I had to say something. Amelia was sitting on the couch in the living room when I came in after class “Amelia we have to talk about what happened the other night” “Ok” Amelia put her book down to look at me. Those deep brown eyes calm and waiting to hear what I had to say, I had to look away to keep focused. “You understand why I had to stop don’t you?” “Yes, I do, I reached out to you and you didn’t want to take advantage of me when I was feeling, upset.” I had no idea what to say, I didn’t even know that’s what I was feeling but she was right. “Um, yes.” I replied still stunned. "But also I'm your teacher and teachers and students aren't suppose to have relationships." Amelia moved to face me completely "I know" she replied sweetly. "Ok, so we have an understanding then." I replied feeling a little hurt but also trying to keep my head. "Yes" she answered. “You looked stressed.” She gestured for me to sit on the foot stool; I decided to go with it. She started to rub my shoulders, it was bliss. Both the rhythm of her movements and the fact that she as touching me. She gently slid her hands under my shirt so she was touching my skin; I let a sigh escape my lips. “You know this is heaps easier without your shirt on.” I obeyed and slid my shirt off over my head; she started to add little kisses to the rhythm of her hands smoothing over the tight muscles in my shoulders and back. “John” Amelia brought my attention to her voice, “mm” I answered “Do you have a home?” “Well yeah, Portlyn.” I answered “tell me about it.” She asked “Well I grew up there, my parents still live there. The war didn’t really seem to touch the place. I mean not like here. There are hardly any damaged houses, no Orphans. It’s very green, lots of trees and parks. They say that’s what saved it, they didn’t realise it was a town from the sky it looked more like farming land or habited bushland.” Amelia was quiet for a few minutes “Do you miss it?” she asked “Portlyn will always be my home I guess.” I shrugged “Will you take me there one day?” her movements became less coordinated as she waited my answer “Only if you want to go to Portlyn.” Amelia sat in front of me on the floor, “I just want to be with you.” The truth in her eyes was undeniable, I smiled “Come here” I grabbed her hands and pulled her onto my lap. “I will not force you to do anything you don’t want to do, if you want to stay here forever then I’ll stay here forever, we can look after the Orphans here forever if that’s what you want.” Amelia looked at me “Are you serious?” I looked at her seriously “Amelia I would do anything to make you happy.” Amelia smiled then a cheeky grin started to spread across her face. “Anything to make me happy, hey.” I was about to enquire on what was on her mind when her soft lips pressed against mine, so I kissed back. She shifted into my lap again to straddle me leaning deeper into me I carefully eased us onto the floor off the foot stool. Having her small body lying on top of mine made my pants tight. She intertwined her fingers in my hair and gently pulled, I had never had a woman pull my hair before and it was strangely erotic. I slid my hands up her back under her shirt pulling her closer to me as we searched each other’s mouths with our tongues. I gently unhooked her bra, she pulled away to unbutton her shirt and toss that and her bra aside. This time I didn’t stop her as she laid her bare chest against mine, it was like it was supposed to be like this. She kissed my forehead then licked my nose and smiled at me, in this moment I knew she was the one. I took her face in my hands and kissed her so deep I thought my heart was going to explode. She slid her hands down my sides to the beginning of my pants and tucked her fingers inside the band of my pants. I slid my hands down her side but remembered her branding, right now I didn’t want to touch it so I diverted to her back and then down to her butt. I had caught a glance at her butt a few times in the school skirt and it made my body react but to have hold if it with both hands made my heart beat faster again. I pulled her closer to me as I kissed her deeply. I wanted her so badly, more than I ever wanted anyone in my life. I sat up trying to keep control “wait, what are we doing." I questioned myself more then her. "We can't do this." I continued "but you want to, don't you." I looked at her, I wanted her, not just right now on the lounge room floor but always. I didn't want to live another day without her in my life. "I do, but I can't." I answered "then just hold me." Amelia replied. I scooped her up off the floor and lay on the couch with her snuggled into me. Eventually she fell asleep in my arms, I really didn't want to leave but I knew I had too. I gently scooped her up again and took her to her bed.

 

What did I do  
I woke up the next morning & thought about what had just happened. I hated myself, as amazing it was to have Amelia in my arms I felt as guilty as hell. She might be an adult but she was still a student and I was still her teacher and protector. I just couldn't protector her from myself. I rolled over and looked at the wall, I'm becoming a monster, I’m worse than my brother & it made me feel ill. I crawled out of bed, I could still smell her on me and as much as I loved it the more I hated myself. What the hell was I going to do, I couldn't lie to her. I just psychically couldn't. Amelia smiled at me from the kitchen when I came out “You really aren’t morning person.” She shook her head at me again as she put my coffee on the breakfast bench and headed to the bathroom. I grabbed the coffee and sipped it, gees she made a great coffee. I resolved I would tell her that we could never do what happened last night ever again. I’m her teacher and she is a student, its wrong and it’s my fault I should have known better. But then when she said my name and looking into her face as she slept I couldn’t help but smile, it felt good and she made me feel whole. How can something so lovely be so wrong? “Thinking about last night?” Amelia was at the bathroom door looking at me, all she had on was a towel and it didn’t cover very much. Her hair was twisted up in a messy bun again letting the wisps float around her face, I felt my heart skip in my chest. My brain forgot she asked me a question so my mouth went on without me and answered “Yes”. Amelia just smiled and headed off to her room to change, I just stared at her like I was teenaged boy on heat again. I shook myself out of it and went for a shower; I was deep in love and royally screwed. I thought about it most of the day, what to say, how to explain it. Every time I ran through it in my mind it hurt but I kept telling myself I’m a teacher I had to do the right thing by Amelia. Maybe after she has graduated we could meet up for coffee and see how it goes. Maybe she will hate me forever. My time ran out as the bell rung, I distantly headed back to the flat and before I knew it I was standing in front of Amelia in the kitchen. “Amelia” I started “About last night.” I tried to keep my nerve “We can’t do that again.” Finally I said it. “You don’t love me?” Amelia looked devastated; the hurt in her eyes was like someone had stabbed me in the heart. “No Amelia, it’s not that, I’m your teacher.” I mumbled “So you do love me” Amelia was trying to stay calm and in control. “Yes Amelia I love you, I love you more than I thought I could ever love anyone and that is why I can’t jeopardise your future.” Amelia looked me in the eyes “If you’re not in my future I don’t want it, I’d rather go back to Murda and let them have me.” She slammed a tin on the bench, the seriousness in her was frightening. “How can you say that, they will kill you.” I stumbled out. “I’d rather die than be without you John; I have lived long enough to know not everything is permanent so I’m going to love you while we are both still here and alive, I’m not going to waste time just because of school rules. I don’t care, I love you and we are here now.” Amelia was starting to lose control of her emotions. “OK” I answered pulling her into me. She took a couple of deep breaths to regain control of her emotions while holding me tight. “Your right, we don’t know how long we have here but we have to be careful. You have to be careful; I have my parents to fall back on. You need to build yourself a future.” I whispered in her ear. “I’ve been thinking about my future actually.” Amelia pulled away to look at my face. “I was thinking of becoming a teachers aid, it means I can stay here and study, it also means we can continue to help the Orphans here.” It was obvious Amelia had been waiting for the right time to bring this idea to me and now she was waiting for my reply. “Is it what you really want to do?” I had to ask “I want to help the other Orphans, I don’t really mind how and I want to stay with you, I thought it was perfect fit.” I couldn’t help but smile, everything she has been through and still all she wants to do is help others. “I think it’s a great idea but you still have time to change your mind and if you do change your mind don’t be afraid to tell me, ok.” I forced out the words, I wanted to be selfish and tell her to stay here with me forever but I knew it was the wrong thing to do. I wasn’t going to trap her here. Amelia smiled and hugged me.

 

Shadow man  
We had regained contact with Martin and his Orphan crew since the Hunter incident and to prove we didn’t have anything to do with the hunter’s appearance Amelia promised to show the girls the self-defence techniques I had been teaching her. Most of the time I stood in the background, the Orphans trusted Amelia even though they continued to call her the Black Fairy. The boys would read through the latest photocopies Amelia bought while the girls would crowd around Amelia and well be girls. They would practice self-defence moves and giggle, Amelia showed them different ways to braid their hair, and she even managed to sneak out a few hair brushes for them. We would come every week but always on different days and take different ways to and from the gap. They tried to follow us a few times but gave up after a few goes. It was Martin who approached me first, he walked up to me while Amelia was teaching the girls and sat beside me on a bit of broken building I was standing next too. “So shadow man what are you in all this?” at first I wasn’t sure if I should just ignore him or not but I figured Amelia would be safer if we kept these visits as pleasant as possible. “I’m her protector” I answered; I mean it was true but didn’t give anything away. “What’s an ex-orphan to you?” Martin continued looking at Amelia “How did you know?” I asked without thinking. “The scars, the brand, a couple of our girls have the same branding. I saw how he does it you know, he pushes them up against the wall and pushes the brand against them. They can’t move, all they can do is scream as it burns them.” I started gripping the wall behind me thinking that’s what happened to Amelia. “One of our girls kicked him in the balls and he let her go long enough for her to run. Another was saved by her brother, he died saving her. Grace” Martin pointed to a girl with long blond hair watching as Amelia explained a movement “she managed to escaped from the cage he put her in, not before he beat her. That girl could pick a lock with her eyes closed.” I breathed deeply to stay calm; Grace looked a lot like Amelia only a couple of years younger. I tried not to think which one was Amelia’s story but if I ever caught the Hunter that did this to her I don’t think I could stay so calm. “You love her don’t you?” Martin punched my thoughts. “What.” I answered shocked. Martin smiled “I have seen that look before, its love, you love the Black Fairy and that’s why you come. Don’t worry she loves you back Shadow Man.” Martin was satisfied as he moved away back to his group. I had to hand it to the kid; he wasn’t as dumb as you’d think. As we headed back to the school I told Amelia some of what Martin had said, “Why do you think he is calling me Shadow man?” I asked “You do tend to stand back in the shadows so it makes senses really. He has to call you something; you can’t afford to make mistakes out here so everything has to have a name.” I waited until we were back in our flat before I continued. “Amelia, Martin said that some of the girls had the same brand as you.” Amelia looked at me from the fridge as she grabbed out some water. “You want to know how I got mine.” Amelia guessed which I was pleased I really didn’t want to ask right out. Amelia grabbed her glass of water and sat on the couch “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want too.” I quickly added. “Its best you do know, I was about 10. We were all asleep, Lars had fallen asleep on watch, it had been a horrible week, bombing all week. We hadn’t slept and hardly eaten, we had lost a third of our group. Some of us had shrapnel wounds too, this scar on my leg I got that week.” Amelia pointed to a small jagged scar just below her knee. “I don’t blame Lars for falling asleep, I was going to stay up with him to keep him company but I too had fallen asleep. We had moved into a different house about two nights before, our last one had been bombed to rumble. We had an upstairs and downstairs of this new house, most of the group were down stairs. Upstairs was look out and the ones who took look out shifts slept upstairs. Anyway we heard screaming from downstairs, it woke us all. We all ran down stairs and this guy had one of the girls, May, by the throat pushing the branding against her arm. May was about 6 almost 7. The others had run, Lars grabbed me by the arm telling me it was too late and to run. The Hunter saw me; the evil in his eyes scared the hell out of me. He dropped May and started to head towards me, we ran. He followed us; we managed to find a dark patch to hide in. Once he had passed I demanded we go back to the house and check on May and the others. We got back to the house; May had hidden in a wall cavity that we had discovered the day before. She was ok but the Hunter figured I would go back for May, as we started to sneak out of the house he grabbed me. He pushed me against the wall with his brand against my hip. He whispered in my ear that I was now his as he breathed down my neck. I tried not to scream, I didn’t want to give him that satisfaction but tears were rolling down my face. He whispered that I would be his pretty one as he pushed his body against mine, I knew what he meant.” Amelia stopped for a moment; I was gripping the chair in anger. “It was enough of a distraction for Lars to beat him in the back of the head with a gun butt we had no ammo for. It knocked him out, we ran for it. We met up with all the others and broke into groups. We continuously hid all over the city for a week before he gave up and left, when we all got back together they said he was looking for his black haired pretty, he was looking for me. Lars never forgave himself for falling asleep that night; we lost another 10 that week to the Hunter while he was looking for me. When he caught them he would torture them to find out where I was hiding, none of them knew where I was. They died because of me.” I got up and pulled her to me, I never wanted to let her go. “I’m not going to allow him or anyone else to hurt you ever again.” Inside I hoped against hope that I didn’t know her hunter. We spent the rest of the night with her crawled up on my lap as I told her a bit about my childhood growing up in Portlyn.

 

Sex  
It was another shitty rainy day as I sat on our couch reading an assignment when Amelia stood in front of me, “What’s this?” She held up a box “What’s, oh...” I could see what she had in her hands; I had completely forgotten I even had them. “They are condoms.” I answered truthfully. “I know what they are, why do you even have them, did you plan this, and how many of your students have you slept with?” Amelia was pissed “Amelia that is not what this is about, it’s a habit.” I tried to explain “You have a sex habit?” she replied screwing up her nose “What no!” I answered “My dad told me when I was about to start high school that I should always have one in my wallet, as a habit, it was respectful to the women I wanted to sleep with.” Amelia threw the box at me “So you don’t respect me!” she spat “Amelia they are out of date, I can’t use them, I haven’t used them, they only last 12 months and it’s been a year and a half since I was at home.” I tried to explain “So you expected to sleep with someone while you were here?” Amelia was trying to keep calm and logic “Well, Amelia, please just sit down.” She sat across from me with her arms crossed “I slept with a woman my first year here, she was leaving and I don’t know it was stress relief for both of us.” Amelia started to rub her legs as if she was cold. I picked up the box, “It’s not like I can really put these in the bin now. I planned to take them with me when I go on my next visit home and dispose of them. I mean I wasn’t even supposed to sleep with her.” I added “Did you love her?” I was put back by her question, “Um, no, it had been a tough year.” Amelia tucked her legs under her “Did you sleep with people a lot before you came here?” she asked with a less anger and more interest. “I guess, I mean high school and when I was doing my degree was stressful and been a hormonal teenaged boy and experimental too.” Amelia started to pick at the hem of her skirt “Do you miss it?” I thought for a second “No actually, I mean I hadn’t even noticed that it had been a year, well a bit more then that between graduation and then the end of my first year.” Amelia was still focused on the hem of her skirt, “So you had sex on your graduation night?” Amelia wasn’t looking at me “Yeah, Megan was, well, my fuck buddy, we just had sex nothing else. She flew out the day after graduation so yeah. I liked her, she was a good mate but I didn't love her. What about you?” I regreted it as soon as I said it but I wanted the focus off me and I really did want to know. “Lars, he was my first. The hunters preferred virgins, one of the older girls told us about it, she stole a book about sex and Lars said he wanted to be my first to protect me. The book never mentioned how much it hurt the first time.” Amelia was still playing with the hem of her skirt. “After Lars?” I asked gently “no one was after Lars, the only time I got caught by hunters I escaped, well not before he did this to me” Amelia gestured to a couple of scars “then I ended up here with you.” Amelia smiled, “it could have been worse, I could have been a fat grumpy old man with a monobrow and smelt like barley sugar.” I replied sarcastically, Amelia laughed and snuck onto my lap for a cuddle. “So where did you find them?” I nodded towards the box of condoms I put on the coffee table. “Um, well, I had never been in your room before and well I was curious. I’d never been in a man’s room ever before.” “Well come on then, I’ll show you around my room.” I took Amelia by the hand and showed her around my small room. I opened a couple of draws and the closet, it was kinda silly really “and the bed” I finished with pointing at the double bed in the centre of the room. My pj’s were still lying on the pillow and I hadn’t made it very well “Most guy’s rooms are messy” I joked as she poked a bulk of sheets on the bed. “It’s safe just not made.” I joked about the sheet lump on the bed. “Is it comfortable?” Amelia asked eyeing me, I gestured she try it. Looking at Amelia laid out on my bed was an instant turn on, “What do you think? Is it comfortable?” I joked “There’s something missing” she purred as she slowly started to unbutton her shirt, I crawled up the bed so I was on my hands and knees on top of her. “Is this better?” I asked “Almost.” She purred back. I gently kissed her and started to help her unbutton her shirt and pulled it open to show me her lush breasts. I gently kissed along a scar that started at her shoulder and traced down her side but stopped at her skirt. I found another scar next to her belly button and followed it back up past her breasts then left its trail to go back to her lips. I found another scar that started about her hip and trailed up to her breasts so I traced it with my fingers. She was running her hands through my hair. I stopped and pulled away for a second to pull my shirt off over my head, it gave me a chance to look at her face close up. A long thin scar lead from one side of her eye brow down to the end of her jaw on the left side of her face. There were other little scars mostly on the left side trailing back into her hair, I kissed all of them. She watched me with only love in her eyes, it made me catch my breath and made my erection push harder against her. I gently slid my hand under her to undo her bra, she watched me the whole time. I gently nibbled at one of her harden nipples while gentle rubbing the other with my thumb. "Amelia, how far did you want to go?” I forced myself away from her to hear her answer. “I want you John.” Her voice was desperate as I felt; I unbuttoned my pants and slid them off then from under her I grabbed the hem of her skirt and pulled it off her hips. The scars continued down past the band of her skirt further then I had seen before but as she pulled her undies off smooth unbruised skin appeared. None of the scars traced past her genitals, I almost cried in relief. I looked up, she was watching for my reaction. I reached back up and I kissed her, “Are you ok?” I breathed in her ear, “Yes” she replied. I nervously slid myself into her she gasped slightly so I stopped waiting for her reaction but she pulled me into her kissing me. I slowly started to rock not wanting to hurt her but she started to pull me into her faster and faster, I didn’t want to hurt her so I held myself up off her but then she started to moan and whimper in pleasure and then called my name “John, don’t stop!” I couldn’t help it, hearing her say my name just sent me wild I pushed into her faster and faster as she dug her nails into my shoulders, “Yes” she whispered in my ear. Then she tightened and let out a whimper as she climaxed, the sweet sound let me climax with her. We lay panting on my bed, she laid her head on my chest and listened to my heart as it started to recover and slow to a normal rhythm. I stroked her hair; I don’t think I could ever be this happy, until the reality of situation crashed down on me. I had just had sex with a student, holy shit. “Amelia” I managed to get my voice to work, “we should go and have a shower.” Amelia looked up at me “That’s a good idea.” Amelia slid off me and looked around at our discarded clothes all over my room. “We better clean this up too.” She giggled. I let Amelia have a shower, I sat on the end of bed with my face in my hands. I'm an idiot, a monster. I've ruined Amelia's life, if anyone finds out my career is over. I don't think my parents would even want to have anything to do with me after this. What the hell is wrong with me.

 

Historical Lovers  
I lay on my bed for a while looking at the ceiling. This was my first placement, my dad said it was the start of my career. I needed to be careful but also not to be afraid to fight for what's right. That my performance here and now will effect the rest of my life. To work hard and give it my all but most of all to have confidence in myself. Right now I had no confidence in myself at all, how can I let myself do this. Ruin my career before it even starts, the look on his face when he finds out I have slept with a student. He may never be proud of me again, will I end up like Richard. A stain on our family. I hear people talk about Richard in the street in Portlyn, they whisper and stare how deep throughout the family does it go they would ask or is he just a bad egg in a nice family. I guess I now have the answer, will people now whisper those Mathew boys, stay away from them, they are monsters. I couldn't help it anger started to seep into me. I hated what my brother did, it made me sick every time I thought about it. I knew I had to go for a run. Back in high school I would run every morning and every afternoon. In college I would run in the morning as much as I hated mornings and join in the ad hoc games that would break out in the lunch break and again after classes. I was asked to join a couple of sports but the jocks never appealed to me as people I wanted to hang with. I liked to stay the fit one that no one noticed was fit and running was my time to think. First it was to get away from Richard as a teen, then away from the stress of college now it was a haunting of Amelia. The frustration of wanting her in my bed but knowing it was wrong, remembering the smell of her on me. I had to stop thinking about it or it was going to happen again. I rolled out of bed and slid my gym shorts on over my boxers. I found my running shoes with a used pair I socks in them. They didn't smell to bad so I put them on and grabbed a polo that was sitting on top of my dresser. Amelia looked up at me from the couch and her latest assignment. She smiled and the looked back at her school work, I put my earphones in and headed out the door. I tried to run hard in the rain, I tried to push Amelia out of my mind. It wasn't really working, heading back to the flat both Amelia and Ashleigh were waiting on the porch. I was very nervous, I have never had the two of them waiting on the porch for me before. As I got closer I could see through the rain they where smiling. "Ladies" I greeted them when I was close enough, they waited until I was out of the rain. Amelia handed me a towel. "Mr Mathews as a Language teacher you know a lot about historical lovers." Ashleigh stated rather then asked, I nodded "Well can you tell us about some of them?" Ashleigh's asked with a huge smile on her face. "Sure" I answered still not terribly sure what I was getting myself into "Just let me have a shower first." The girls nodded in agreement. I headed inside, leaving my wet joggers at the door. I quickly grabbed some shorts from my room and my dry towel and headed to the bathroom. I was about to turn my music on when I could hear the girls talking. "Oh my god Amelia he is so hunky, did you see his chest, I mean the man could win a wet shirt competition any day!" "Ashleigh, he's a teacher!" I could hear Amelia reply "but I mean living with him must be awesome, those dreamy eyes. Remember when I told you I hit him in the head my first year, well I fell back on him and I mean at the time I was totally freaked out but now when I think about it having his arms around my waist and then falling on him, ohhhh, he's so buff!" Ashleigh pretended to wane "Ashleigh, stop it! Mr Mathews is a great teacher and a lovely guy who is here to help us not give us eye candy!" Amelia berated Ashleigh " So you agree he is a serious piece of eye candy?" Ashleigh baited Amelia, "Of course I agree, I mean I'm not blind!" Amelia replied giggling. I turned my music on and stopped ears dropping on their conversation, feeling a little smug. I quickly showered and rejoined the girls, I noticed too late I was wearing a tight fitting t shirt and shorts but they both smiled sweetly at me making me feel a little uncomfortable. "So ladies, historical lovers, what do you want to know in-particular?" I asked sitting across from them. "It's the mid year dance theme and we are trying to work out who to go as?" Ashleigh was suspiciously doing all the talking. "Well, you have Romeo and Juliet, the most famous. They were children of two feuding families, they risked everything to marry but ended up killing themselves thinking the other was dead. But then that's not real, it's a Shakespeare story." Both girls looked at me shocked."There is the Roman Anthony and the Egyptian Queen Cleopatra they married even thought neither of their countries liked the idea." I decided to leave out the fact they too died thinking each other dead. "There is always Jane Eyre and Edward Rochester, Jane was an abused, um, Orphan who became Edwards governess. Anyway they married, again maybe not real." I moved on quickly, "There is Eloise and Abelard, Abelard was Eloise's tutor and they married." Amelia stared in shock at me as Ashleigh smiled at me. I was making this worse. "What about Pocahontas and John Smith, a native Indian American who falls in love with an Englishman in a time when Indians were considered savages by the English and the English were considered invaders." The girls looked at each other, apparently I was hitting the right track now. "How about Queen Victoria and Prince Albert, no one wanted them to marry but they did. Victoria was the Queen of England and Prince Albert was German and they were cousins." They both scrunched their noses up at me. "They were related, isn't that illegal?" Ashleigh commended, "She was Queen I guess she could marry whoever she wanted." Amelia mused. "A more recent story is a vampire, Edward Cullen, who is a couple of hundred years old finds his soulmate, a 17 year old human girl Isabelle Swan. They get married, she has his vampiric child and then becomes a soulless vampire like him." The girls laughed at me, they had obviously read it, "Oh hang on there is Bishop Valentine and his jailor, Asterius's daughter. The story goes that Bishop Valentine was marrying young lovers when it was against the law, he was eventually caught. Asterius heard that Valentine had the ability to cure the sick so he bought his daughter to see him and he cured her and they fell in love." Ashleigh's thought about it for a second, "as in St Valentine, Valentines day?" Ashleigh questioned. "Yeah!" I answered. I sat back as the girls discussed the choices they had. I made them a small dinner as it started to get late, I ended up sending Ashleigh home. "John, what happened to Eloise and Abelard?" Amelia asked as she helped me clean up the kitchen. "They were discovered, Eloise was sent to a nunnery and Abelard became a monk, if they couldn't be together then they didn't want to be with anyone else." I answered honestly. I decided not to add the fact that Abelard was castrated in his sleep. Once the kitchen was clean Amelia slid into my arms, "come for a shower with me?" Amelia grinned playfully, I cocked an eyebrow at her so she lead me by the hand to the bathroom and closed the door behind us. I should have stopped it right then and there but Amelia pulled the tie out of her hair, I watched as it fell around her shoulders. She gently ran her fingers down my chest then grabbed the end of my shirt pulling it off over my head. "Your shirts are a little tight you know." Amelia smirked as she threw it aside "they are gym shirts, they are suppose to be tight." I replied in my defence. Amelia put her hands on my bare chest, I automatically put my hands around her waist pulling her closer. She bought herself up on her tip toes to kiss me on the lips, I used the chance to grab her butt which made her giggle. My heart skipped as I felt her fingers exploring my shorts, I pulled her shirt off over her head as her fingers returned to my shorts, things got faster as the rain started to fall harder. It wasn't long before we were both naked and I had her legs wrapped around my waist, our mouths connected in passionate and deep kisses as the warm shower water falls down our bodies. "John" Amelia pulled away from me, "I want you." Her eyes loving looking directly into mine. I wasn't even thinking as I moved myself to impale her as she still had her legs wrapped around my waist. She pulled in a sharp breath of pure pleasure as I slid myself into her. I gently pushed her against the wall to steady myself as I carefully pushed into her. She closed her eyes in pleasure, I continued to move inside her as gently as I could but as her nails dig into my shoulder and she moaned in pleasure I couldn't control myself. I buried my face in her wet hair, a thigh in each hand I thrusted into her. "John, oh my god." I heard her gasp before she tighten around me "oh Amelia" I whispered in her ear before I climaxed inside her, I felt her nails dig in deeper as she climaxed at the same time. We both breathed heavy as I held her to the wall with my body. "I love you" I whispered in her ear. "I love you too" she whispered back.

 

Christen Again.  
It didn't take long for the dance to come around, I pulled out the same suit I wore the last two years in a row. Amelia decided to go as Jane Eyre even with the uncomfortable connection and been unsure if it's true story or not. She wore a beautiful light blue dress, it gathered just below her breasts and flowed down to her feet. The dress simmered as she twirled in the lounge room. "I would love to be going with you." She declared suddenly stopping in front of me. She looked divinely beautiful and I wish I was taking her too. "You look extremely handsome in your suit." She continued "You would make a dashing Edward Rochester." I slid my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me. She smelt so lovely, I let her scent and the vanilla she uses swirl around me as I breathed her in deeply. "I hate to say it but I feel more like Edward Cullen, the vampire then Edward Rochester, the gentleman." Amelia smiled, "Maybe I can become your Isabelle Swan." I smiled, "Tonight, after the dance." Amelia grinned cheekily. I pulled out a necklace from my pocket, "My grandfather gave this to my grandmother, apparently on their first date." I opened my hand to show Amelia a simple yet quite pretty love heart necklace. "I want you to wear it." Amelia didn't know what to say so I put it on. She turned back to face me and gently kissed me, I kissed her back. "Your not a soulless monster." She whispered in my ear. A gentle knock at the door made us pull away quickly, I headed for the door. I opened the door to Christen dressed as Edward Rochester. "Christen wanted to make it up to me." Amelia quickly explained. "Mr Mathews" Christen nodded to me as he held his hand out for Amelia. Amelia took his hand and mouthed a thank you to me as she left. I took a couple of minutes, for the first time I was insanely jealous of a student. It wasn't making my distrust of the boy any less. Once I had calmed I headed over to the festivities at the mess hall. It didn't take long to find Ashleigh as Cleopatra, she was hard to miss and had really come out of her shell. Amelia had just gotten her photo with Christen and another by herself when the two of them headed to the dance floor to meet up with Ashleigh. I snuck in a side door and headed to the far corner of the room. The more I watched Amelia and Christen the more I wanted to throw something but Headmaster Tony showed up and offered a distraction. "Mr Mathew's, same suit I see!" He yelled over the music, "It's still got plenty of life in it!" I joked back. "I see Amelia has forgiven Christen for his behaviour." Headmaster pointed towards them, I didn't look "Yeah, some people are nice enough to give second chances." I replied realising I too should be giving the boy a second chance. "Yes, sometimes a boy needs the second chance of a girl to set him right." The headmaster continued. "How about you, how are you traveling?" I really didn't know what to say, I'm trying to balance a bit of insanity meeting orphans outside the school, mixed with loving a student yeah sure I'm fine. I thought. "I'm good, the students are keeping me busy" I decided to answer I then smiled thinking I should just shoot myself in the head right now. "Good, good!" The headmaster replied as Mrs Thatcher came into view headmaster excused himself to say hi to her. I'm such an idiot I thought, I looked around to see where Amelia was. I saw Ashleigh starting to look around and then move off in a hurry. I decided to follow her, any distraction would do right now. I managed to catch up with Ashleigh as she headed outside. "Ashleigh, are you ok?" Ashleigh looked at me with a worried sick look on her face. "Amelia said she had to tell me something and to meet at the toilets but then she disappeared before I could answer." I swallowed hard but told myself to stay calm "I'll come with you" I offered making out I was just been nice. We headed towards the toilets when I heard Amelia scream. We both ran towards her voice. Amelia was on the ground, Christen was sitting on top of her one of his hands had a fist full of her hair the other ripping layers of her dress off. I couldn't control my anger as I grabbed christen by his collar and threw him against the wall. Ashleigh ran to Amelia and started to help her up. I looked back to Christen, with a blood nose he was starting to get back up and he charged at me. I grabbed him and flip him over my shoulder and to the ground before he managed to touch me. He yelled out in pain but wasn't giving up, he tried to swipe my legs out from under me but I jumped. So he leaped up at me pushing me to the ground, he then sat on my chest and managed to punch me in the face before I flipped him off me. I got back on my feet and managed to grab his collar, I was about to punch him in the face when I heard Headmaster Tony shout "John!" I instantly let go of the boy that was desperately trying to squirm out of my hold. Three security guards flanked the headmaster, I'm screwed now. I wiped my blood nose on my sleeve waiting for one of the security guards to cuff me. "Mr Mathew's" the headmaster continued now he was next to us "please take the girls to sick bay, we will deal with Christen." I didn't wait for a reason I picked Amelia up in my arms and headed off to sickbay as quick as I possibly could with Ashleigh right behind us. 

 

The Aftermath.  
In the light of the sick bay I could see Amelia had a black eye developing, her hair had completely fallen out of its updo and her knuckles were bruised and bleeding as well. Ashleigh had managed to wrap the ripped layers of Amelia's dress around her, thankfully Christen hadn't made it to the last layer. The Nurse Renee took Amelia into another room, I paced the waiting area as Ashleigh sat watching me and chewing on her fake nails. It wasn't long before Simon and Marg burst into the waiting room. Marg headed straight for Ashleigh giving her a huge hug, Simon headed for me. "Mate, you alright, your white as a sheet and your nose is bleeding!" Simon grabbed me and steered me to the chair calling another nurse over. She felt my nose, took my vitals, asked me a couple of questions. My nose wasn't broken, Christen had missed it and got the side, it's just sensitive now to been hit, she gave me a couple of pain killers and told me I needed to take the next couple of days off work. If I felt dizzy or vomited I had to come straight back. When Nurse Renee came back she said Amelia was asking for me. Nurse Renee said she wanted to go back to the flat and as long as I was willing to keep an eye on her that it would be fine. Amelia was pacing the room when I entered "Joh..." Amelia stopped mid word seeing Nurse Renee enter behind me "Mr Mathew's please I just want to go back to my room." I nodded "Nurse Renee said that I could take you back if that's what you really want." Amelia nodded so I took Amelia back to the flat while Simon and Marg took Ashleigh back to their flat. As soon as I had the door shut Amelia started "John I promise I fought him off, you have to believe me I fought him off just like you showed me!" I pulled her to me in a gentle hug "Amelia I know, honey you broke his nose, it was bleeding," Amelia completely broke down, I picked her up and sat down on the couch with her on my lap while she cried. The nurse had dressed her hands, I gently pulled stray bobby pins out of her hair and pushed her hair out of her face. "John, what's going to happen to Christen now? They aren't going to send him back are they, he would do this to another girl if they do." Amelia looked at me, her black eye extremely obvious now. I was finding it very hard to care about the boy but I could see her point. "I don't know." I answered truthfully. A knock at the door made both of us jump. I put Amelia on the furtherest chair and answered the door. It was Headmaster Tony. "Sir!" Amelia stood up trying to make her self more presentable. "It's ok Amelia, take a seat sweetheart." I had never heard the Headmaster been so gentle so I stepped aside to let him in. Amelia carefully sat back down as the headmaster helped himself to a chair, he gestured for me to also take a seat. "Amelia, I know tonight has been extremely hard but please I have to know what happened tonight." Headmaster asked her gently. Amelia looked at me scared "Amelia it's important you tell the truth, no one will think less of you or Christen." The headmaster looked at me surprised "ok, the night started well, Christen came to the flat and escorted me to the mess hall. We got our photos done and then went to join Ashleigh. Christen kept grabbing me and pulling me close to him, I managed a second away from him to tell Ashleigh to meet me outside. I was going to tell her Christen was making me feel uncomfortable but Christen grabbed me and pulled me outside, he wanted to know what I had said to Ashleigh. I told him I wanted to get her outside to talk. I lied and said I wanted to compliment her on all the work she has done tonight. That's when Christen grabbed me around the waist and dragged me towards the bathroom, I punched him in the nose which only made him angrier. He said I was pretty and that he wanted me for himself, he grabbed me by the arm and threw me to the ground. I hit my head on the concrete, which made me a little fuzzy. He grabbed my hair and I started to scream so he punched me in the face then started to rip at my dress." Amelia wiped her face with her bandaged hand. "He said he was going to claim me so everyone knew I was his and nobody else's. So that no one else would want me." Amelia looked at her hands "that's when John and Ashleigh appeared." Amelia looked at me, "You mean Mr Mathew's" headmaster corrected her. Amelia nodded. "Thank you Amelia." The headmaster stood to leave. "What is going to happen to him?" Amelia asked worried. "Christen will go to a special school, a boys only school. They will try and help him and if they can't they will arrange work for him where he will never be able to harm anyone." Amelia nodded. As soon as the headmaster left and I had locked the door I scooped Amelia up. "I'm so sorry, I should have been there to protect you. He made me so jealous I just couldn't watch." I confessed as I held Amelia close to me. 

 

Don't want us.  
After two days I questioned Amelia why Ashleigh hadn't visited at all. Amelia said Ashleigh had something exciting to work on but wasn't going to tell just yet, it was a surprise. I wasn't complaining, it was actually really nice to just sit around watch TV with Amelia curled up beside me. A couple of days later I was back to work, Amelia was back in classes as her black eye had gone down. I was marking assignments as my class quietly read through case studies in their books when a red head from another class ran in my door "Sir come quickly" she huffed out in a hurry as she ran off. I dropped the assignment and followed her, first I thought it might be Amelia in trouble but then student wouldn't automatically come to me. I followed her to the roof, on the ledge on the far side Ashleigh stood looking out over the front garden of the school. "Ashleigh" I called to her gently. "What!" She spat back "What's wrong?" I asked slowly trying to get closer to her " What the hell do you care?" She yelled back still not looking at me, "Ashleigh, come down, we can chat about this." I suggested gently "chat about what Mr Mathew's?" She asked finally turning to look at me. "Whatever you want to talk about." I replied casually "How about this, all this bullshit?" She yelled at me "Sure, we can talk about it but tell me what's bullshit?" I gingerly asked "This school is bullshit!" She screamed at me "they don't want us!" She gestured past the school looking back over the front garden "Ashleigh, we want you, your smart and dedicated and caring why wouldn't we want you here?" She turned back to me "Here, why are you here Mr Mathew's? For her!" Ashleigh spat at me, anger just seething out of her now "You should have left us out there were we belong! Go home to your life and let us go home." Tears started pouring down her face as she shouted at me. "Ashleigh this is your home right now, you love it here, why has all of this happened?" Ashleigh turned to me then looked past me, I turned to see my whole class behind me in shock. "They wanted to know where my parents were on such an important moment in my life" She shouted "Who?" I asked completely confused "The interview, they don't want us, you dress us up, make us look like you, but they know the truth, they know what we are and they don't want us!" A voice called out from behind me "Ashleigh!" She screamed, it was Amelia I grabbed her quick enough that she couldn't run past me to Ashleigh. Amelia tried to get out of my arms but I held her tight. "Ashleigh, your a fighter, don't let them take that from you!" I shouted while trying to hold Amelia back, Amelia stopped fighting me and Ashleigh looked at me. "You have a story to tell, your story is not over and yes people will try to push you down but your stronger then that, don't let them win. We are all here because we are fighters and we will never let them bring us down." I continued, Ashleigh fell to her knees, I almost died inside as I thought she was going to fall. I let go of Amelia who then ran to Ashleigh's side pulling her away from the ledge. "Ashleigh!" Amelia cried. Thankfully the crowd behind me started to clap, the sound hid the sound of me holding back tears. That could have been Amelia on that ledge. Suddenly the sound stopped, Headmaster Tony's voice called through the crowd. "What's going on?" His voice boomed. I wiped my face and turned in time for him to see what was going on. "Ok everyone back to class!" He boomed. All the students started to file back to class as I helped Amelia and Headmaster Tony take Ashleigh to sickbay. We stayed for a little while but once Simon turned up I signalled for Amelia to come home. Once we were back in the flat with the door shut Amelia broke down in tears "Oh my god John, thank god you were there, what if she had jumped." I held Amelia tight as we lay on the couch, I never wanted to let her go. A small knock at our door made me jump, Amelia looked at me worried as I got up and answered the door. It was Ashleigh and Simon, I let them in. Amelia ran to Ashleigh and hugged her. I gestured for Simon to take a seat and I grabbed everyone a drink as Amelia and Ashleigh took a seat each. "Ashleigh wanted to talk to you two." Simon explained. Ashleigh's face was still quite red and swollen from crying. "I'm sorry Mr Mathew's" she murmured "Sorry, what on Earth for?" I questioned shocked. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, my interview was suppose to be a good surprise." Ashleigh whispered. "Ashleigh it's ok, you were upset. I would prefer next time you just come see one of us." I added. "You should have seen her, she looked at me like I was nothing. Like I was filth on her shoe." I looked confused at her, Ashleigh took a deep breath to contain her tears threatening to come out. "The interviewer, she asked me were my parents where, I told her I didn't have any. Then she asked how I could afford such nice clothes and if I had stolen them. I told her they were a gift then stormed out. The security guard brought me back to the school, I was suppose to go and tell the headmaster how my interview went but I couldn't face him. He will be so disappointed in me, it's like they know, out there that we are Orphans and they don't want us." Ashleigh swallowed another sob. "I was scared stiff when I went to the interview for this job and I didn't take my parents." I admitted I thought back to one of the headmasters talks, "We have to stick together and fight for each other because a lot of people want to see us fail. We are fighters." Ashleigh looked at me strangely "You survived this far Ashleigh, I promise it get easier after school. I lived in my brothers shadow, he was stronger then me and I never lived up to his name. I was teased relentlessly. After I left school and I moved on no one knew my brother and people saw me for me not just Richard's little brother. Once you leave here you will be Ashleigh not just another Orphan, find something that's you, something you love and enjoy and go for it." Ashleigh smiled "Thank you Mr Mathew's." Simon looked at me quite amazed, I hadn't actually told anyone about my time in Richard's shadow. I had actually shocked my self that I had admitted it. "We better get home, Marg is probably waiting for us." Simon smiled getting up, Ashleigh followed suit so I saw them off at the door. "John" Amelia finally spoke. I looked back to her on the couch. "You never told me you were teased at school." I ran my hands through my hair, Amelia looked genuinely concerned. "Richard, my brother is an arse, even at school he would treat people badly. I was an easy target." I really didn't want to talk about my brother. "Don't look so worried Amelia, it was years ago, I haven't seen him since my second year of college." I opened my arms and an instant later Amelia was melting into them. Amelia looked up at me, "can I kiss it better?" She cooed with a cheeky grin. I picked her up and took her into my bed room.

 

Richard  
If I could have picked the worse thing to happen it would be what happened a few weeks later. I was putting my breakfast together while Amelia was in the shower. A solid knock at the door & I opened it to my brother, practically in his hunting gear on my doorstep. “What the hell are you doing here?” I spat at him, “That's not how you greet your brother”. He pulled me forward in an awkward hug & then pushed past me. “So this is what a government teachers house looks like, its rubbish, my bathroom is bigger than this.” “Well you have seen it you can leave now” I bit back gesturing back out the door. “Oh come now brother show me around.” I had just started to glare at him when Amelia had turned the shower off. “Who is in your bathroom?” He teased. ”This area is for teachers who work one on one with students.” He eyed Amelia's girls school shirt hanging off the chair beside him, “so they give you one do they”. My anger instantly rose I knew I had to get him out before Amelia came out in just her towel, Richard would know instantly she was a orphan from the scars & if he saw her brand he would tell whoever owned that brand & he would come for her. Not to mention if he told the headmaster that we were involved I would be ruined. It was a complication we couldn't afford. While Richard was distracted by her shirt I stood between him & the bathroom. “Richard it's nice to see you but I have class to get to & I'm very busy maybe at the year break we can meet up?” “Oh please brother you have no desire to meet up with me.” Just then Amelia stepped out of the bathroom humming she had been listening to music, she was picking up my habits & hadn't heard the discussion. She stopped dead when she saw Richard & Richard started to grin. “John who the hell is this?” Amelia was scared & Richard sniggered, all his thoughts were just confirmed, she had used my first name. “Amelia this is Richard, my brother, Richard this is Amelia, my student”. Amelia didn't move she could feel this situation was not good, students weren't allowed to use teachers 1st names & not allowed to be so naked outside their rooms or the bathroom & Richard had his hand on her shirt. Richard stepped towards her to shake her hand & get a better look at her but I stepped between them & Amelia hid behind me. “Richard please leave.” He smiled, he knew, my protective stance just completely blew it & we were screwed. Richard could always read me like a book, he could tell I had deep feelings for her. “I can't leave the headmaster has planned a thank you dinner in my honour. I have made a large donation to the school & he wants to thank me.” “Well we shall see you at dinner then.” I murmured, Richard smiled & left. I rushed to get Amelia dressed as quick as possible the last thing we needed was the headmaster at the door. We silently made sure nothing was out of place before we left for class, just in case.  
I spent the whole day looking over my shoulder, I even found an excuse to stand in the doorway of the fernery were Amelia ate lunch just in case my brother reappeared. Later that afternoon in my last class I discovered that Headmaster Tony had been keeping my brother busy with the longest tour of the school garden ever. Headmaster was a smart man. We had been given the speech that we would be holding a dinner that night to thank my brother for his donation, everyone must attend in uniform. I had gripped the chair to stay calm amazed I hadn’t ripped the panel of the poor thing. As soon as class finished I raced back to the flat, pleading that Amelia was already there. Thankfully she was but she wasn’t happy. “Where did your brother get the money John?” Amelia turned on me as soon as I had shut the door. “Your brother is a hunter isn’t he; I knew I had seen him before. Do you know students here have his brand?” I collapsed in the chair; she had all rights to be angry, more than angry. “Yes Amelia, I know what my brother does. He is an ex-solider and now he is a monster.” Amelia stared at me in disbelief. “We hadn’t dobbed him in because he threated to tell the authorities that we were involved too. Me, my father, even my mother. Even thought we could prove we were innocent that damage would be done. Some people were killed just for been named even if they are innocent. We would have had to run.” Amelia was even angrier, “My brother gets his money by selling orphans as slaves.” Amelia grabbed the breakfast bench for support “So the money he is donating to the school is orphan slave money.” She managed through gritted teeth. “Yes” I replied. I slowly moved to hug her, I hated seeing her like this, I slipped my hand between her hand and the bench. She let me take her hand, she looked up at me. The anger and the pain was swelling in her eyes. “He will get caught and he will get what he deserves.” I reassured her “Headmaster Tony is not stupid; he knows what my brother is up to.” Amelia threw herself at me and burst into tears. I held her as she cried her angry tears. Once she had regained herself I suggested we have a shower and start to the dinner, for now we should play along. Half way thought the dinner I noticed Amelia had left the hall just as I saw my brother disappeared out a far door. I decided to follow my brother, I’m pleased I did, he had followed Amelia to the bathroom. They were standing a few feet apart, Amelia had a murderous look on her face, my brother was perplexed “Richard, what the hell are you doing?” They both jumped at my voice and Amelia turned and ran to me, I grabbed her. “Amelia go back to the mess hall, I’ll meet you there.” Amelia nodded and headed back to the hall, I stormed right up to my brother “Stay the hell away from her!” I growled barely keeping my anger under control, I wanted to beat him right then and there but I knew I couldn’t, I couldn’t lose control. “John, you be careful with that one, she’s dangerous.” Richards’s voice was serious; I would have scoffed at him if his voice wasn’t so deadly serious. “I’m leaving tonight.” He finished with and left me standing there even more confused.

 

Getting sick  
It would have been a few weeks later when I noticed Amelia was a bit pale, then she started vomiting. I called nurse Renee straight away; she came into the flat and into the bathroom were Amelia had finished vomiting. I paced with no idea what I should do, I was supposed to stay calm, I was her teacher but inside I was freaking out. What if she was seriously sick, no it is probably something she had eaten or an upset stomach but what if it wasn’t, what would I do without her. Nurse Renee had her on her feet and out of the bathroom; “I think we should take her to the sickbay just to be sure she’s ok.” The nurse commended “Should I come too?” nurse Renee looked uncomfortable “No, Mr Mathews you have classes you need to attend to.” “Yes of course you’re right; I’ll stop by in the break and see how she is then.” I was distracted the whole morning, keeping myself calm, convincing myself she just had an upset stomach, a bug or something she ate. I couldn't concentrate to teach so I had the students read from the text books. At the first break I almost ran to the sickbay but as I pulled the door open I run straight into the Headmaster, “Ah Mr Mathew’s just the person I wanted to talk to.” He grabbed me by the shoulder and turned me out into the yard. We walked silent for a few minutes until we were well away from others. “Tell me Mr Mathew’s how much do you know about Amelia, how much has she told you?” I was instantly nervous, my hands started to sweat “What do you mean Headmaster?” the Headmaster looked at me sternly, “About her past Mr Mathews.” I took a deep breath, “She told me about the accident in her home town, in Murda and that you organised for a few of her, um, details to be changed. You saved her life and bought her here.” I didn’t think Amelia would mind considering it was the headmaster’s idea in the first place. He was watching me, analysing my answer “What details did she tell you I changed?” “Um, her name, her age…” “So tell me Mr Mathew’s how old do you believe Amelia is?” he interrupted me “she told me she turned 18 back in March, the school records say she turned 17 in March.” “So you know she is an adult.” The Headmaster continued “Well yes.” He relaxed a little “Well that changes things then, still you did break school rules.” My heart sank he knew we were sneaking out of the school helping the orphans, I wonder if he knew about the food we stole from that shop, maybe that’s how he has worked it out the villagers recognised me. I didn’t say anything “So you have put me in a hard position Mr Mathews, either you take the fall or I admit I lied.” I stayed silent “Then again, accidents happen I could just say it must have been a computer error and admit she is an adult but then don’t you think Amelia should make the choice?” He was right Amelia should make the choice, my future didn’t matter I had my parents but Amelia had nothing. “I agree, its Amelia’s future she should definitely make the choice.” The Headmaster smirked “What about your future Mr Mathews?” “My future doesn’t matter, Amelia’s future is more important than me; I’ll take the fall for her.” “Well let’s hear what she wants then shall we.” We headed back to the nurses station, Amelia was sitting in a confidential room, on the bed reading a book. “Amelia” The headmaster nodded to her as we entered and shut the door. “Mr Mathews has agreed to take the fall and go to jail.” “What” Amelia jumped off the bed, slammed her book down and ran to my side.” “Amelia, you have a future, I will have my parents to fall back on I can’t let you ruin your life.” I begged her “No Headmaster, I’m an adult, it was consensual, I will not let John go to jail. I love him.” Amelia pleaded “Amelia” I grabbed her face to look at me, “I love you too, don’t throw your life away for me. Wait did you say consensual, what are we talking about?” I looked up at the headmaster, he was smirking “Amelia is pregnant, to you.” “Wait what!” I looked from Amelia to the Headmaster then back to Amelia. “You’re Pregnant.” Amelia nodded “All positive pregnancy tests are followed by DNA tests to deal with any rape cases straight away. I had to make sure you knew she was an adult and that you hadn’t raped her.” My anger rose “Raped her”, I almost shouted horrified that this was even been discussed “I love her, I could never allow.” I couldn’t form words as my mind swam with anger. “Mr Mathews you do understand my situation, I had to make sure. I’ll notify that our data is incorrect that Amelia is an adult before we advise anyone that Amelia is pregnant which means you need to keep this secret. The nurse, I and the two of you are the only ones that know. I want it to stay that way understand.” “Yes Headmaster” we answered in union. "Not wanting to make excuses but doesn't Amelia have a thing in her arm so she can't be pregnant. I saw the fresh scar on her arm." “True, all female students get the chip, gives them a chance to make a life for themselves without getting pregnant if the worse was to happen." The Headmaster answered. The worse, he meant me; the worst thing that could have happened to Amelia was me and my inability to keep my hands away from her. But the Headmaster kept explaining "Amelia like some girls have a reaction to the chip & it has to be removed. We figured she would be safe here and we hadn't looked at alternative birth control for her, plus we don't get funding for alternative birth control." Headmaster was making me feel even worse, but he was right I was supposed to be protecting her and now I have ruined her life. "So, um, what's the plan now?" I asked with a heavy heart "You obviously love her, you were willing to take the fall for her without even asking what it was about and she obviously loves you having jumped to your rescue not even knowing what you were going to jail for. So we just keep this quiet and get her graduated, work it out from there I guess." I looked at the floor "and my job?" I asked waiting for the blow. "Like I said your in love, you have never touched another student. We will just have to keep it quiet." We looked at each other sheepishly, I was relieved he wasn't going to dob me in or take her away, I would have deserved it but it would have broken my heart. The headmaster was a really crafty guy.

 

Surprise visit  
I stepped out of my empty class straight into my parents; it was surreal to have them here, in this place. It was like they didn’t belong in this world, they belonged back at home were the lines were solid; the world was right and just. Men were men, women were women and children were children. Here those lines weren’t as solid and they both smiled at me, their positive vibes just filled the hallway, I didn’t feel like I deserved it. “What are you guys doing here?” I blurred out, again not even thinking of how rude I was, it didn’t faze them. “Parents are allowed to visit their children you know” my dad joked, “In fact the government is encouraging people to start traveling again to particular safe places only.” My mum added matter-of-factly. They were still both beaming at me which was starting to unnerve me. “I’ll show you to my flat then, I guess.” I pointed out a few buildings and things we passed that I had told them about in my letters. I couldn't help but think how devastated they will be when they find out I have slept with a student but even worse she's pregnant to me. They would never look at me with such pride. Once we got out of ear shot from everyone almost at my flat door my parents got serious. “Richard contacted us a couple of weeks ago” my parents hardly ever talked about my brother, I looked at them sideways, they weren’t comfortable with this topic. “He told us your student was dangerous.” I frowned “Amelia?” I questioned them “Yes Amelia” my mum was doing all the talking. “Well of course Richard thinks that, he scared the hell out of her when he was here about a month ago. Slimy bastard.” Mum hated it when I called him names and Dad was about to say something when mum decided to ignore it “Well, we were going to come then but we thought we would wait it out a bit, then we found out Amelia was pregnant, well we had to come then.” I stopped with my hand on the flat door knob “How the hell did you find out about that? Only four people know about it and none of them would have told you.” Dad smirked, “Headmaster Tony told us and well we had to come and meet our future daughter-in-law.” I sighed,"I'm sorry, I'm so ashamed" I started to explain but I looked at them both smiling at me still. "Your not angry?" I asked unable to believe what was happening. "Your happy and in love, how can we be angry?" My mum smiled. “Mum she doesn’t have to marry me, she doesn’t even have to stay, and I’m not going to force her to do anything.” I added as I opened the flat door “Force who” Amelia repeated standing inside the door, she had beaten me back to the flat. She stepped back when she saw I wasn’t alone. I stepped inside followed by my parents. “Amelia I want you to meet my parents, Alison and Bruce, this is Amelia.” Amelia stood completely still as my parents beamed at her. This was awkward, “So how far along are you then?” my mum blurred out; yeah I got that habit from her. Amelia looked at me with her mouth open thinking I had told them even thought I told her I wasn’t going to, not yet anyway. “Headmaster Tony told them.” I answered before Amelia recovered. “It’s ok dear, we know all about you and we think it’s lovely that John has found such a lovely girl.” My mum was just making it worse as Amelia looked at me darkly “I told them only good things.” I tried to be causal but also try to tell Amelia I hadn’t told them her secrets without sparking my parent’s interest. Thankfully Amelia picked up on it “Um about two months” She managed to answer. “How’s the morning sickness?” my mum continued questioning her “Mum, Amelia isn’t used to parents, just give her some room.” My protective feelings were starting to seep through. “Come sit down and we can talk.” I decided to change the direction. My parents sat on the couch, I sat on the chair at the breakfast bar, Amelia didn’t move. “It’s ok Amelia, come here.” I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me. That seemed to please my parents to no end. “So what are your plans?” my dad broke the awkward silence that was developing. “We don’t really have any I guess, it’s up to Amelia, if she wants to keep the baby or leave.” “You want me to leave?” Amelia broke in “I’m not going to force you to stay.” I replied, she pulled away from me “So you don’t want me to stay?” “Of course I want you to stay but I want you to stay because you want too and not because you think you have too.” Amelia ran her fingers along mine, “I just want to be with you, I want our baby.” She whispered. “Well I guess we are staying here and having a baby then.” Amelia hugged me. My mother just got more excited “So have you thought about baby names?” I spent the rest of the night buffering Amelia from my parents, having strange adults ask personal questions wasn’t something Amelia was used to. I managed to get her aside for a couple of seconds to explain it was perfectly natural for parents to ask such questions. No matter how embarrassing it can be.

 

Big question  
I was sitting on the porch sipping a coffee when I mum came out to join me. "John" she put her hand on my shoulder "have you thought seriously about marrying the girl?" She was serious this time. “Of course I want to marry her mum, I love her & she's carrying my child. She's perfect; I never thought I could feel this way about someone." My mum smiled “ask her" I shook my head, "she deserves someone better than me, I mean I'm her teacher, how bad does that look!" My mum shook her head “let her decide what's best for her. Isn't that what you have been saying all along?" I looked at my mum “I don’t know what to do mum, I’ve ruined her life, i have trapped her here, I’m a monster. I’m worse than Richard!” All the stress was falling out. “I’m her teacher and protector and look what I have done to her!” I took a breath “John, what your brother does is, hateful, you love her. How does love make you a monster?” I looked at her with expiration “Sometimes love is enough.” Mum looked back at dad reading the paper inside on the couch, Amelia walked into the kitchen to the fridge. She tucked her hair behind her ear as she ducked behind the fridge door. I can’t explain it but I love her.  
"John" a small voice echoed into my room, I rolled over still half asleep & I pulled my eye mask off. Amelia was standing at the foot of my bed. "I had a dream..." she murmured sniffing so I pulled one side of the sheets up gesturing for her to crawl in. She quickly curled up beside me so I wrapped an arm around her & tucked her head under my chin. "What's that thing on your face for?" Amelia asked just as I was falling back to sleep "eye mask" I grunted in reply. “It stops the light getting into my eyes & helps me sleep. If you go back to sleep I'll get you one." I woke before the alarm that morning which gave me a chance to watch Amelia sleep. So peaceful & it felt so right as I breathed her scent mixed with vanilla in, burying my face in her hair. I was so busy enjoying been close to her I didn't realize my morning horn was pushing against her back. “What are you thinking about?” Amelia sleepy asked as she ran her fingers along my mass poking her back. “That's my normal morning reaction.” Amelia rolled over to look at me “reaction to having someone in your bed?" She teased “No, all men wake up with one, it's called a morning horn.” Amelia giggled “really?” “Really. I was thinking about how beautiful you are however, sleeping so peacefully in my arms.” Amelia smiled “It is nice sleeping with you, I feel safer and happier.” Amelia snuggled into me and I wrapped my arms around her. “Amelia, will you marry me?” I just blurred it out, it kinda shocked me at the same time. Amelia pulled away to look at my face. “You want to marry me?” She questioned “Yeah I do, I want to marry you, I don’t want to feel like I’m a monster every time I hold you.” Amelia watched me, trying to read my face as I spoke “You think you’re a monster?” she asked “Well yeah, I’m supposed to be your teacher and your protector and look at me right now I can’t keep my hands off you.” Amelia looked at my chest “So you don’t want to marry me because you love me.” “Amelia” I grabbed her chin and made her look at me “I love you, I fell madly in love with you the moment I saw you across the grounds.” Amelia smiled “I saw you too, I felt strange when I saw you but then you disappeared.” Amelia smiled remembering the day we met “I accept, I will marry you” I kissed her passionately; my mum was right love is enough. It didn’t stop the alarm going off however and we had to get up and get ready for class. From then on Amelia slept in my bed, we both seem to sleep better.

 

Marcus  
Headmaster Tony had never pulled me out of a class before; in fact it was one of those things he disliked so I knew something serious was going on. I took a deep breath & knocked on his door. “Come in” he called. “You wanted to see me?” I ducked my head in “Yes, yes quickly shut the door.” I closed the door behind me, the Headmaster started “There is a story about an orphan who was a Hunter murder, the story goes that she first killed a Hunter named Jeremiah, the Hunter who branded her. From there she killed another 3 Hunters and freed heaps of Orphans before she was even 16.” “I have heard that story” I replied desperately trying to think where I heard it. “The story ends with the Orphan been caught by the government and sent here to the school to start a normal life. Your brother believes Amelia is the Hunter murder. He believes it because he recognised her brand.” The headmaster got up from behind his desk; I just stood in the one spot shocked “The thing about the hunters is that they are actually a small tight knit group. I know just looking around here it's hard to believe only a small group has made all this damage but it's true. Amelia has Jeremiah’s brand, he managed to brand her but he was never able to catch her but your brother doesn't know that. The point is the hunters group is tighter than any blood brotherhood and Richard will use you to get to Amelia & they will kill her. Well actually Jeremiah’s brother is also a hunter, Marcus & he has a bounty on Jeremiah’s murderer. At the moment that is Amelia.” The headmaster stopped to exhale “They’ll only get Amelia over my dead body!” I growled “That is an option for them.” The head master replied “They were a platoon of soldiers in the war, the platoon your brother was in. It was the brain child of their commander that they started to hunt, brand & kill the orphans. The war still rages even now after the commander’s death for the platoon the mission goes on. They believe they are serving us by eliminating the orphan threat.” The headmaster shook his head in frustration “They are children!” I declared horrified at what I was hearing “They bring chaos to our society, a drain on a rebuilding society post war.” The headmaster commended as if quoting someone “Do you seriously believe that headmaster?” I looked at him in disbelief “I believe we have a duty to save and protect our children.” The Headmaster sighed “Jeremiah’s brother Marcus will be here soon & we need to hide Amelia & the real murderer. Marcus will recognize his brother’s brand on her and on Amelia & she will lose it if she sees Marcus here; they look very similar Jeremiah and Marcus. I don’t know what she would do if she saw him, we could all be in danger” The Headmaster gestured to the whole school “Who is the murder Headmaster?” I wasn’t so sure I really wanted to know. The headmaster walked to the window & pointed to someone outside I stepped up to the window. Down in the garden was Leisha. “Leisha, are you serious?” I looked shocked at the headmaster. “Very, she wasn't like this before, but Jeremiah made her believe that he loved her, lulled her in. But it didn't last long & he started to beat her for no reason. But then he smashed a mirror across her face, that's the scars you see. Then I guess she snapped, grabbed a large bit of mirror & plunged it into his chest slicing his aorta he bled to death in seconds. It started as an accident. She sliced her hands up too in the process, she freed all the orphans he had & they fled. She was almost dead herself when we found them, she had lost a lot of blood.” It was more like he was reminiscing now then telling me the story “How do you know all this?” I answered without thinking “That's not the point,” Suddenly the Headmaster was focused again “right now we have to do our duty and protect our students.” He looked at me. “I'll take them both & hide them.” I offered. The headmaster rubbed his head; he looked so much older than he was again. Marcus will not stop looking for Amelia; while she still lives and he thinks it was her they will hunt her. Amelia has Jeremiah’s brand and scars on her face, I can see how your brother believed her so easy.” “Wait what do you mean believed Amelia?” I replied confused “Amelia told your brother that she killed Jeremiah and that he should stay away from both of you or she will kill him, then you showed up so your brother didn’t get a chance to question her further.” I remembered back to when I saw them outside the mess hall, Amelia had a murderous look on her face and Richard was perplexed about something. “So what do we do, how do we stop them?” I tried to stay calm and focused “We’ll have to kill them.” The Headmaster answered like it was obvious; I plonked down in a nearby chair, “I have never killed anyone before.” I admitted “Mr Mathews I will not have my teachers become murderers, in self-defence but not in cold blood. I've seen too many murders made I will not have my teachers turned as well.” The headmaster grabbed his desk for support, “Take the girls, hide them. Use your parents if you need to contact me.” The headmaster headed towards a cupboard in the back of the room, “What do you mean use my parents?” again I was confused “They know how to contact me without raising suspicion, very intelligent your parents and very giving too.” I looked at him confused “Your parents contacted me not long after you started here, they wanted to know how they could help. Your mother is a very kind soul, your father, well he’s smarter than you would know. At first, like you, I wasn’t sure if you were in league with your brother. I set a couple of tests and you all passed.” The headmaster chuckled “Did you ever wonder how Leisha got the worms for her worm farm? You can’t just get normal worms they have to be particular worms.” Not sure how worms were important right now I decided to go along “I had thought about it but no real idea came to mind.” I answered “Well your mother concealed them in some science equipment that she managed to get donated to the school, anonymously of course. How do you think we got these smuggled into a school?” the headmaster was now holding up a shot gun and a box of bullets. I shook my head shocked “Toilet rolls; your parents packed these in toilet rolls, donated anonymously. Not just to this school either; you would be quite surprised how many friends your father has, powerful ones at that. Boss stayed in your room for a couple of months as a boarder until your parents found her a place. Who do you think got her into nursing? As for you, you didn’t ask who the soldier was that died in your flat when we first met. If you were in league with your brother you would have been shocked and wanted to know straight away. We never told anyone the real name of the Hunter, as far as the other Hunters know he disappeared. Dahlia told me all about you too, she set you traps and you didn’t fail any of them” I looked at the headmaster in disbelief “Dahlia, she didn’t even talk to me!” I tried to make scene of the all this information it was making my head swim. “Extremely smart and observant, she doesn’t need to talk.” The Headmaster handed me the shot gun and the box of bullets and then pulled a guitar case out from under his desk. As he proceeded to pack the gun in the case he continued. “Your cover here will be that you are taking the girls to the hospital. Amelia is getting tests done for her unexplained ongoing sickness and Leisha is getting an annual psych evaluation.” The headmaster handed me the guitar case “What are we really doing?” I asked taking the case “Well for 48 hours you will be at the hospital but you’ll be going to a safe house just outside the city. Far enough away to be hidden close enough for us to come if something goes wrong.” I got up and looked out to Leisha who was tending her garden completely obiouius to what was been planned. “I’ll explain it to her; just keep the gun out of sight.” I nodded still not completely sure about the whole idea but for Amelia I’ll do it. “Headmaster, you should know, I asked Amelia to marry me.” The headmaster looked at me, “What did she say?” I smirked “She said yes” the headmaster shook my hand “Congratulations, a good woman like her needs a good man like you Mr Mathew’s. We can work out those logic’s when you get back.” I headed back to the flat as class had ended, I carefully opened the door. Amelia was already home buried in the fridge. “Gees I’m hungry for beetroot and corn.” Amelia looked up at me with a tin of corn in her hands, her eyes fell on the guitar case and her face fell. “We have to leave don’t we.” I nodded; Amelia slammed the fridge shut then the tin on the bench “It’s not fair” she shouted. The nurse told me it was common for pregnant women to be overly emotional and to over react so I braced myself.

 

Goodbye.  
We didn't know how long we would be gone for so I gave Amelia the chance to say goodbye to Ashleigh. Ashleigh was her first real friend in this new life of hers and Ashleigh was trustworthy enough. Amelia headed over to Simons and asked if Ashleigh could join us for dinner, Ashleigh jumped at the chance. We had dinner, the girls talked about random stuff. I cleaned up leaving the girls to chat on the couch, I gave them some privacy and returned to packing my own room. We could take a suitcase each that will be dropped off ahead of us so we would only be leaving the school tonight with a backpack each so it didn't look suspicious. I had my backpack sitting on the bed, my music already packed so I couldn't listen to it. It was hard not to hear what the girls where saying. "I want to come with you!" Ashleigh protested "Ashleigh it's too dangerous, besides you have your education to focus on!" Amelia replied. "But your not well enough to be hiding out!" Ashleigh argued back. "Ashleigh please don't make this harder, I'm not that sick and John will be with me the whole time. He will keep me safe." Amelia pleaded "If your not that sick then why are you been sick all the..." Ashleigh figured it out "OMG Amelia that Richard didn't, not while you where here?" I heard Ashleigh get off the couch quickly "No, no it's not Richard's child." Amelia answered quite stern like the idea made her ill. "So wait who, why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?" Ashleigh started to squeal excitedly. I decided to intervene "Ashleigh, it's complicated" Both girls jumped when I spoke from my bedroom door. Ashleigh looked from me to Amelia and then back at me confused. "Ashleigh please don't tell anyone." Amelia rubbed her stomach. "I'm not going to tell anyone." Ashleigh replied slightly offended we had even considered she might have told "Amelia your my best friend." Amelia smiled the first time since I told her we had to leave. "Thank you Ashleigh." I smiled at her. "I gotta pee!" Amelia shot off the couch and straight for the bathroom. "Mr Mathews, you better look after her!" Ashleigh looked at me sternly once Amelia had shut the bathroom door. "Don't worry I will protect her with my life." I answered honestly. "How dangerous is this, I mean will the Hunters find you?" Ashleigh looked extremely worried, "I don't know Ashleigh but I trust the headmaster and he's organising all of this." Ashleigh nodded.

 

Marcus  
It was strange holding a gun, honestly I didn't like it, I liked it less that Amelia was the one showing me how to use it. Eventually I broached the subject. “How did u learn to shoot?” I asked “There was a toy shop before the war they sold cap guns and pretend guns. We stole them and practised with them, slightly modified & silenced. Some of our parents before the war had guns, we found them & we took guns and bullets from the dead. We collected them, never knew when you would find bullets but no gun or a damaged gun & some of them we could use other things as bullets & sometimes just waving a gun at someone was enough to scare then off.” Amelia moved my elbow back into position like this was something that happened everyday “Why didn't you just leave after your parents died?” I asked after taking a shot. “Some of us didn't know if they were dead or captured, we all kept hope that one day they would return for us. If we stayed they would find us if we left we would be abandoning any chance of them been alive still. But when the war finished and they didn't come home we realized they were dead & not coming back. Some of us stopped fighting & ended it. Most of us knew no other home and we had nowhere else to go so we stayed and did whatever we had to do to survive. You’re getting better.” Amelia nodded towards the cans we had been using as a target. “Just remember people are moving targets.” Amelia was starting to show as she rubbed the arch of her back, every time I took a shot the baby would kick, I didn't blame it. “We should go inside, I'll start dinner.” I offered. We had been hiding in the Marigold cottage for three months. It was a beautiful old cottage, hidden in the country side just out of town. The garden was beautiful and kept Leisha amused for hours and I taught Amelia how to cook. It was beautiful and relaxing and honestly we could have stayed in Marigold forever, forget the world existed and raise our baby. Amelia still had nightmares every now and again which really could only be expected, she missed Ashleigh terribly but life was quiet and peaceful. Headmaster Tony would ring with updates every now and again, the school year was about to end and Amelia’s work had been approved for her graduation. In a way it was a stoke of good luck, no one could see her getting bigger with the baby. She was able to finish all her school work in the comfort of her pj’s and with my tuition. Headmaster Tony himself had taken over my classes and they had all been approved for graduation. Leisha had realised pretty quick that Amelia was pregnant to me and that we were in love, we had tried to hide it. We would wait until Leisha was asleep before Amelia would sneak into my room and try and sneak out early. It didn’t work too well. Understandably Leisha was cautious about it and didn’t trust me but she came around eventually. It was a pity it didn’t last.

 

It just gets worse  
It was late in the evening when Headmaster Tony called us, he was extremely tired. “Mr Mathew’s, Marcus has found you.” He spoke gently through the phone as cars rushed by in the back ground. “We can move now, where do you want us to go.” Headmaster Tony was quite for a bit as a couple of voices in the background had serious and hurried conversations “There is no use running, they will find you, plus you have Amelia who is now heavily pregnant, she can’t be out in the dark not now. We will try and get there before Marcus. I’m sorry, it wasn’t to be like this, protect the girls Mr Mathews, and we will be there as soon as we can.” He hung up. I got Amelia and Leisha in the living room and we turned all the lights off, locked all the doors and windows. It wasn’t long before a booming voice and a loud banging at the door made us all jump. I recognised the voice, it was Richard. I decided to try and talk to Richard. “Richard is that you?” I called from the other side of the door. “John let me in brother.” I fell silent and Richard started to bang on the door again. “Richard, I’m not letting you in, I can’t trust you so just leave.” Amelia came out to the entrance way and stood beside me to offer support. Just as Richard went quiet a huge bang blew the door off the hinges Richard had used his rail gun to blow the door down. The debris managed to miss both of us for the most part, a couple of scratches. Richard stepped in to the entrance way rail gun in his hands. “Richard please, don’t do this.” I stood between Richard and Amelia; I could feel our unborn child push against my back as Amelia grabbed my arm. “John, you’re on the wrong side brother, they will always be dirty & an uncivilised drain on society. They will always be Orphans.” Richard spat the last word out like poison, “Richard she is your sister-in-law, she is carrying your unborn niece.” I pleaded “How can you even believe that bitch, she probably slept with another dirty rat from that whole you call a school and is using it to drag you into their disgusting world.” Richard was getting even more fired up. “Richard they did a DNA test, this is my child.” Richard wasn’t listening anymore his mind was made up and picked up his rail gun and pointed it straight at me. “Don’t make me kill you too John.” I made sure Amelia was completely covered by my body “Richard are you listening to yourself, your going to kill your brother just to kill one Orphan?” Richard looked at me away from his rail gun, “They must all die John, we can’t let them infect the rest of our people.” It was like Richard was begging me, I stood strong, Richard positioned the gun aiming back to my chest, I took a deep breath and held tightly to Amelia who was still behind me. I was ready to die protecting her and my child. A loud bang filled the room and I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the pain. Nothing happened. I opened my eyes to see Richard lying in a pool of blood on the floor. Leisha was standing in the doorway behind where Richard was standing with the Headmasters shot gun smoking in her hands. Leisha’s eyes were fixed on Richards’s dead body and the pool of blood getting larger around him. I slowly walked towards her trying to shield Amelia from my brother’s body at the same time. “Leisha” I called gently, she looked up at me with empty eyes but she kept the gun pointed at the floor. “Leisha, I can take the gun now, its ok, it’s over.” I smoothed, Leisha blinked and with some recognition of who I was she handed me the butt of the gun. I gently pushed the girls back into the other room and shut the door on my brother’s dead body. My brother had found us which meant that Marcus couldn’t be far away. Amelia sat with Leisha for a little while, neither of them talking. Leisha walked off to the bathroom when Amelia came over to me. “John, are you ok?” she put her hand on my shoulder “Yeah, I’m ok.” She was searching for the words to say but as far as I was concerned that body in the next room wasn’t my brother, my brother never came back from the war. “John, you can’t leave his body like that.” I was surprised; I mean he had just tried to kill both of us. “If a stranger or Marcus gets here before the Headmaster and saw that.” Amelia was trying hard not to say Richards name. “I’ll sort it, you two stay here.” As much as I would have rather chewed off my own arm then clean up my brother’s death, Amelia was right and I was the only one who could physically do it.

 

William  
I stood at the door & just looked at my brothers body, I knew the longer I looked the worse it would be but I just stared. I heard Amelia's voice talking to Leisha & it pulled me out of it. I grabbed his rail gun and took it back to the living room with Amelia and Leisha. Back in the entrance I managed to roll Richards body over, his eyes were closed. It was like he was asleep, except for all the blood. I managed to get his body into another room and made him look decent, except for all the blood, I just couldn’t get it off. I found a mop and managed to mop enough of the blood up to make it less obvious. It was badly lit room as we kept as many lights out as possible. As for the door I managed to put it somewhat back in place. There was nothing to stop Marcus from just kicking it back down and walking straight on in but I had to try. I found a couple of boards and nailed them to the door and door frame. My carpentry skills really left a lot to desire. Amelia bought the shot gun out to me, “I put new bullets in it” she murmured as she handed it to me. “How’s Leisha?” I asked leaning against the wall. She’s ok, not talking like normal.” Just then I heard a car pull up, “Is it the Headmaster?” Amelia asked desperately. I snuck a quick look out the hole in the door, I could see one guy I didn’t recognise, it wasn’t the Headmaster. My heart sank, it must be Marcus. “Amelia go back in the other room with Leisha” I pushed her towards to the closed door. “I’m not leaving your side.” Amelia looked straight at me with determination. “If I’m going to die tonight I’m going to die with you.” She was serious, I swallowed hard, I knew I couldn’t really save them but I didn’t want her to die. I didn’t want to die but I would die saving her. “I don’t want you to die” I managed to blurt out. “I don’t want to live without you.” Amelia replied without hesitation. It was too late anyway Marcus banged on the door that creaked badly. “Richard are you in there?” a voice called we didn’t reply but slowly moved away from the door. All of a sudden the door came flying off the make shift hinges and on to the floor. Marcus had kicked it in. I pushed Amelia behind me and held up the shotgun. “You must be Richards’s brother!” Marcus basically laughed at me. “You certainly look alike.” Marcus started to circle the room a little taking very little notice that I had the shot gun aimed at him. “So where is she then?” Marcus demanded “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I tried to lie “Now John you lie as bad as your brother, oh wait there she is.” He had seen Amelia from behind me. “Wait your hair is black, you’re not the right one. Yet Richard said you have Jeremiah’s brand so as Jeremiah’s next of kin his belongings are now mine.” I swallowed hard as my hands sweated against the gun. “People are not belongs” I commended pretending to be a lot braver then I was. Marcus just smiled, “Your brother said you had spirit. Come now let me see you little one.” Amelia stepped out from behind me before I could stop her or block her Marcus got a good look at her. His face dropped “She’s pregnant; Richard had warned me you might be involved with this one. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if I fixed his family problem for him.” Marcus pointed the rail gun at both of us as I had Amelia completely hidden again. "Marcus I'm here" Leisha was standing in the doorway on the other side of Marcus with Richards rail gun in her hands pointed at Marcus. “Leisha" Marcus called to her putting his gun down "wait, is that Richards gun?" He asked puzzled. “I took it from his cold dead hands" Leisha answered pointing it directly at Marcus, Marcus growled & bought his gun up to point it at Leisha. I squeezed the trigger, Marcus dropped to the ground. I had shot him, in the head. I couldn’t believe it. From the other side of the room Leisha spoke, "Thank you" Leisha put the rail gun down. “I couldn't have shot him; I was in love with him. I was telling Jeremiah that I loved Marcus when he flew into a fit of rage and branded me then smashed me with the mirror. I knew Marcus wouldn't love me with Jeremiah's brand so I killed Jeremiah." All of a sudden a movement made us all jump “No Marcus, you killed him!” a young boy ran past us all to Marcus’s side. He grabbed his shirt and shook him “Marcus, its William.” He desperately called to him, but Marcus was dead. The boy realized this and grabbed Marcus’s rail gun “Who did this?” the boy William demanded “Which dirty orphan was it, the fat one or the blonde?” William asked pointing to Amelia then Leisha. “Calm down William” Amelia called to him stepping out from in behind me “It’s ok” William pointed the rail gun at Amelia “It was you!” he shouted and within seconds before I even knew what was happening William had Amelia by the hair and the rail gun in her back. “Amelia” I was shocked how could this happen. William started slowly backing out of the house. “Don’t make any movements and don’t follow me or I’ll shot her” William threatened, even thought he was barely a teenager he had a gun in Amelia’s back. I could hear another car coming in the distance, hopefully it was the Headmaster. I heard Marcus’s car start and gun down the driveway before Leisha and I ran out after him; we got to the end of the driveway when the Headmaster pulled up. “Headmaster, that car, they have Amelia.” I shouted. Headmaster Tony and my parents jumped out of the vehicle. “Follow that car and get the pregnant girl back” Headmaster Tony instructed the driver and the female passenger. They drove off after the car, as the Headmaster held me back from jumping in the car myself. “Stay here Mr Mathew’s, they will get her back safety.” he demanded. I took the headmaster and my parents back to the house explaining what had happened, my mother gasped when I said Richard was shot dead but they all stayed silent while I told them what happened. I took my parents to Richards body and left them alone, the headmaster helped me moved Marcus’s body out of the entrance way. Leisha started the fire in the fire place, I felt sick, Amelia was in danger, I had promised to protect her that no one would ever hurt her and now. Now she was in a car chase with our unborn child. I hadn’t realised I had stopped, tears where starting to slide down my face. “John, she will be alright dear.” My mum had her hand on my shoulder; I slumped in a nearby chair. Headmaster made coffee for everyone, and then got Leisha. My parents told her they don’t blame her for killing Richard, that it was ok and she didn’t have to be frightened of them. Been so worried about Amelia I hadn’t realised that I had told my parents that Leisha had killed Richard and now they were in the same room as each other. A vehicle started coming up the drive, I abandoned my untouched coffee and everyone followed me out into the driveway. The driver and the female passenger got out of the car “Where is Amelia?” I asked as I started ripping doors open looking for her. The female passenger addressed the headmaster “Tony, it was a kid, a boy. When he realised we were following him he started taking risks. We had to stop so he didn’t crash and kill both of them.” I stared at them; they left her with that boy. I couldn’t believe what I was hearing, “Mr Mathew’s told us it was William, Marcus’s prodigy. It means he will follow Marcus’s true and tried methods, he wouldn’t know any of the secret places. We will be able to find them. Thank you Headmaster Hannah.” “What” I shouted at everyone. It took a couple of hours of Headmaster Tony and my parents to calm me down and explain the situation. Amelia was bait, bait to get the Hunter Resistance to show themselves. “Most of the headmasters are elite government agents and part of the Hunter Resistance; we have been fighting the Hunters for 5 years officially. When the Hunters commander was killed we thought it was over but the platoon kept their mission secret and alive. Using money from selling the orphans as slaves they are well funded and have the public well tricked that they are up standing citizens. It makes them hard to catch and even harder to prosecute. Most of the time we have to kill them before they kill us.” The Headmaster was explaining to me. “They need her alive and they will try to use her as bait to get us.” He assured me.

 

Hannah  
Headmaster Hannah had taken Richard and Marcus’s bodies back into the hospital morgue. As much as I didn’t want to be here at Marigold cottage anymore everyone was free to be who they really were. Leisha, headmaster Tony and Headmaster Hannah were all agents, my parents part of the resistance, me, I was a mess, missing and worried about Amelia. It didn’t take long for Marigold cottage to become a hub of resistance members and agents all focused on getting Amelia back. I heard a couple of live feeds of Amelia and William talking, Amelia sound ok but scared. They would make an excuse to get me out of the room as soon as her voice came up. I made a lot of coffees but at night when most had gone to bed random people would come into the living room in front of the fire; I couldn’t sleep so we would talk. The first night it was Headmaster Tony “You know, I never knew Leisha loved Marcus, Marcus was the least convinced that the mission was the right thing to do. Jeremiah however was a vicious monster; he loved it, using and abusing. Marcus turned a blind eye from his brother and I dare say to stay alive. I can understand how both of them fell in love with Leisha, she ruled with an iron fist. Leisha’s parents were both soldiers, not Hunters. They were battle axes those two, Leisha well she was a splitting image of her parents. Leisha must have been 7 maybe 8 when the soldiers came for them. Leisha fought beside her parents, with guns and hand to hand. She was hit in the face with the butt of a gun, knocked her out cold. She woke up surrounded by her parent’s dead bodies, once they had gotten cold and she realised she had to move she found the other Orphans. There were only Orphans no adults were left alive in the whole town. They bowed to her control, she kept them alive, she was heartless and ruled with an iron fist but it worked. When Jeremiah and Marcus came to their town she put up an impressive fight, it wasn’t until they actually caught Leisha that they got control of the town. Jeremiah managed to convince her to help them control the Orphans, to become somewhat partners. She still ruled with an iron fist but Marcus seemed to mellow her, even with Jeremiah telling her he loved her she seem to know it was Marcus who really wanted her.” The headmaster moved away from the fire sightly. “I can only imagine the fiery rage Jeremiah lashed on her when she told him she loved Marcus. Amazing she actually survived. When we found her she was close to death, she had killed another Hunter, Robert I believe his name was, on her way out. We recruited her, it was dangerous and she wasn’t stable but we needed someone to take down the second in command. The only one left in command of the platoon. Jeremiah was 3rd in command and the commander had already been killed. His name was Michael, as cold as a rock and just as hard. Leisha snuck into his house and shot him in the head as he slept. Shot another Hunter on her way out, Ben was his name. So her count is 5 Hunters including your brother and she is the same age as Amelia. Hell we have agents with lower hits then Leisha, but it did something to her.” The headmaster finished his drink in one mouth full. “Leisha came to the hospital, self-admitted herself to the psych ward. Then Boss got involved didn’t she, Leisha told Boss everything, Boss is about as stubborn as Leisha. I’ll never know how Boss convinced Leisha to come back to the school and the garden thing, well something we will never know. Boss was set then, she was going to be a psych nurse, I don’t know if she ever told you that.” I shook my head “I’m pleased really, Leisha didn’t deserve to live in a prison, she deserves to live out here in the fresh air. Even if she refused to talk to anyone, probably better she doesn’t anyway.” The headmaster got up and stretched. “You should get some sleep Mr Mathew’s; this isn’t going to be an easy couple of days.” I nodded but still I stayed up, I couldn’t go back to my empty bed. Eventually I fell asleep on the couch. The next night was Leisha; she sat on the couch across from me as I stared into the fire. “Mr Mathew’s.” It took me a couple of minutes to realise she was actually talking. “Yeah Leisha” I replied. “I’m sorry about your brother but he was going to kill you.” I breathed deep “you shouldn’t be apologising, I should be thanking you. You saved Amelia’s life, my unborn child and mine.” We fell silent again as I thought about Amelia I didn’t realize Leisha was searching for something to say. Eventually she got up to leave “Mr Mathew’s” I looked up at her but didn’t reply “They will save her.” Then Leisha left. The following night was my mother; I was starting to think it was a plan until Headmaster Hannah also came in “I didn’t think anyone else was awake” she commended standing in the doorway. My mother glared at her, my mother never glares at anyone but Headmaster Hannah ignored her and sat down anyway. “So your one of Tony’s teachers.” She asked to break the silence. “Yeah, I teach language.” She grinned “We only have one language teacher, he’s a grumpy old coot & smells like barley sugar lollies.” I couldn’t help but smile, remembering telling Amelia she was lucky I wasn’t some grumpy old guy that smelt like barley sugar. “So how come Tony didn’t report your arse?” Headmaster Hannah was glaring at me now as mum huffed at her. “We are in love.” I glared back at her “You’re a teacher and you slept with a student, if you were at my school I’d have you before the board before you knew what was going on, if I didn't shoot you first. Tell me Mr Mathew’s what about next year when Amelia is gone are you just going to move onto the next student, is that your plan to spread your seed as far as you can?” Headmaster Hannah started to shout. “How dare you!” My mother was on her feet. “Amelia isn’t leaving and I'm never moving on, when she gets back we are getting married this break.” I stopped as my mum turned to look at me happy tears swam in her eyes. I hadn’t told my parents in all the drama. “Amelia and I had decided we would come to Portlyn and get married in the school break as long as that was Ok with you and dad.” I quickly explained “Oh John” my mum jumped into my arms for a hug. “I told Amelia about your garden at the back of the house, I even had a photo and that’s where she wants to have the ceremony and reception. I hope you don’t mind I pretty much told her she could have whatever she wanted.” Just then my dad and Headmaster Tony appeared at the door in their pj’s. “What’s going on?” Headmaster Tony demanded “What’s the shouting for?” Headmaster Hannah headed for the door “It is ok Tony, just a misunderstanding.” She smiled and then pushed past Headmaster Tony. He looked at me then my mother and shrugged and went back to bed “Alison, John what was that about?” my dad asked confused. “Hannah was testing John for herself.” My mum pursed her lips. “I’m assuming he past then?” my dad questioned. My mother excitedly discussed details of our wedding with my dad. I eventually fell asleep thinking about what Amelia would think about all this.

 

Dr Nicky Charles  
I was stirring a coffee, unsure how long I had been standing in the kitchen. I was looking out the window imaging Amelia playing out in the yard with our baby; it was nice even if it wasn’t real. Headmaster Tony had come looking for me “You lose those coffee’s Mr Mathew’s?” he asked pulling me out of the day dream. “It’s ok” he grabbed the kettle and turned it back on. He was about to say something when Headmaster Hannah came rushing into the room, “Tony, Dr Nicky Charles has just been reported missing. Her transport driver was knocked out and the Dr and all the supplies they were carrying have disappeared.” The Headmasters looked at each other knowingly. “Headmaster, what does that mean?” I asked trying not to imagine. “Hannah, it’s time we must go tonight.” Hannah ran out of the room yelling orders at everyone as she moved through the cottage. Headmaster Tony turned to me “Dr Nicky Charles is a midwife, specialise in Orphan pregnancy’s. Her transport supply run goes right near where they are keeping Amelia.” My parents burst into the kitchen as I realised Amelia must be either in trouble or labour. “Tony is it true?” my mum questioned him immediately. “I’m afraid so Alison, they have Dr Charles, I bet it was shock when they found out Dr N. Charles is a woman.” My mum pulled me into a hug, my dad grabbed my shoulder then took off to prepare. “Alison, I’m going to need the both of you for this, once we have Amelia and the doctor you are going to have to get them to the hospital. We aren’t going to know where the baby will be.” “Bronwyn” I interrupted. Mum and Headmaster Tony looked at me, “The baby, we have named her Bronwyn Alison Mathews.” My mum smiled “Bronwyn, good solid name I like it.” Headmaster Tony replied. “Ok if Bronwyn and Amelia are together we get them and the doctor to you then you leave, head straight to the hospital. At the hospital security will be waiting, they will protect you and the hospital. I’ll make sure there are agents there waiting for you too. Regardless of who we get to you it is important you get to the hospital straight away, understand?” mum and I nodded. “Good, now get your stuff together and I’ll get you a car.”  
That night Mum and I waited in the van hidden by bushes, we were so nervous, my hands sweated. I rubbed them on the front of my pants, I didn’t care, it was the least of my concerns. My mum was in the driver’s seat, I was sitting in the back on the floor waiting for Amelia to be placed in my arms. “I wish your father was here.” My mum blurted out all of a sudden. “Why isn’t he?” I asked. “He wants to catch Hunter Kraven.” My mum growled at his name. “Who is Hunter Kraven?” I had never heard the name. “Kraven has been hiding behind all the other hunters, right now he is the strings behind William. We hadn’t moved in yet because we need to catch him, Kraven is spineless but crafty. Catching Kraven and then pressuring him we will be able to get a lot of information out of him. As much as I hate the man we need Kraven and when the first team go in for Amelia and the doctor Kraven will flee. Your father and others from the resistance that don’t look like agents are ready and waiting for him to run away like the dirty rat he is. They’ll catch him running away.” My mum was holding the steering wheel quite hard as she spoke. We heard shots fired in the distance, my mum shuffled down in the driver’s seat with a gun in her hand. I grabbed the rail gun and pointed it at the car door in case it wasn’t Amelia and the doctor at the door. A couple of minutes later my mum whispered “Someone is coming.” We sat in silence. “It’s them!” my mum squealed turning the engine on. I dumped the gun and ripped open the door, Amelia appeared through the bushes, scratched, bruised and dirty but alive. She was desperately explaining what had happened to Headmaster Tony when she saw me. “John!” she screamed almost tripping. I ran to her and scooped her up and ran back to the car. I slid in with Amelia still in my arms, a woman in a dirty and ripped white coat climbed in behind me and Headmaster Tony slammed the door shut as my mother put her foot down. “Amelia” I breathed looking her over for damage in my arms. “John, I’m ok!” Amelia said, “Where are we going, we should be back there fighting!” Amelia tried to climb back over me to get to the door. “Headmaster Tony said we have to get you to the hospital… where is Bronwyn?” I realised Amelia and the woman in the white coat were covered in dried blood and either of them had our baby. Amelia looked at her dirty hands and wouldn’t look me in the face. “John, I’m Dr Nicky Charles, I specialise in Orphan pregnancies. When Bronwyn was born…” “They took her away” Amelia interrupted with tears in her eyes. “Who took her?” my heart was beating so hard it hurt but I tried to keep my voice steady “Hunter Kraven took the baby as soon as I had cut the cord, I wrapped her in a blanket and then they stormed in and took her.” I started to shake and my head started to swim, some sick bastard had my baby girl. “John, the baby wouldn’t have lived long, she wouldn’t have suffered.” I stared at the doctor as if staring at her would make her go away and make what she was saying not true. The rest of the trip to the hospital was silent except for Amelia’s sobs, the rush of security, agents, doctors and nurses just flashed past me. They demanded we all be checked over even my mum and me. I just let them do whatever they wanted to me. I was sitting on a hospital bed staring blankly out the window when my mum walked in “John?” she asked, I looked away from the window in her general direction. “Oh John.” She burst into tears and pulled me into a hug, I automatically hugged her back. She finally pulled away and regained her composure. “John, your father, he was run over while Hunter Kraven was escaping.” My mum breathed in and wiped her eyes “They didn’t know if he would make it, he’s been in surgery while we were been assessed. The surgeon just came and saw me and he said we can go and see him in a couple of minutes, he was so lucky that Headmaster Tony was there. Tony was able to get him straight to the hospital and straight into surgery, he is going to be sore and he’s broken his leg but he’ll be fine.” My mum tried to smile even though fresh tears were developing in her eyes. I nodded, I wasn’t sure what else to do. An agent came to my room and escorted us to my dad’s ward, “Your dads a hero” the agent commended as he ushered us into the ward. He was scratched up really bad, black eye, cast on his leg. “John, Alison?” He called out to us, “Bruce we are here” my mum replied running to his side picking up his hand. “I’m so pleased to see the both of you.” He smiled. We were able to talk to him for a couple of minutes before they said we had to let him rest. The agent took me back to my room and my mums to hers. I spent the rest of the time either been escorted to my dad’s bed and back to my room. The rest of the time I spent staring out the window wondering what Bronwyn would have been like and how Amelia was. She hadn’t come to see me and no one was able to tell me how she was. Not even the doctor from the van reappeared.

 

Going home  
After five days on an escorted visits to my dad’s bed he announced we were all going home to Portlyn, Headmaster Tony was going to meet us there to discuss the future. My dad was getting airlifted straight from the hospital but we were able to take a light aircraft. Having no luggage it was easy enough to be ready go to, an agent met me at the door and escorted me to the lobby. My mum arrived next then Amelia, “Amelia” I called to her but she just nodded her acknowledgement of me and stood next to the agent that escorted her down. In silence we were escorted to a transport and then on to the light air craft. We took the flight in silence except for been offered drinks and snacks from various agents aboard. Then we were standing next to each other at the front door of my parents’ house, that’s when I realised that Amelia and I hadn’t really spoken since she was taken. I opened the door for her as my mum helped bring my dad in the back sliding doors with the nurse. “I’ll show you to my room if you like.” I murmured to Amelia. She looked at me hesitating. “I can sleep on the couch.” I added too numb and unsure of what was going on. After three days of my mum fussing over my dad and Amelia hiding in my room, been uncomfortable and not sleeping well on the couch I finally confronted Amelia. I stood awkwardly at my bedroom door, I had never knocked on my own door before. I knocked lightly “Amelia?” I called. “Yes” she answered quietly “Can I come in?” I checked “I guess it is your room.” I pulled the door open, she was in my bed and she had been crying. “Amelia what’s wrong?” I asked “nothing” she replied “I’m just tired.” “Amelia you wouldn’t even look at me, what did you want me to do shoot the kid?” I don’t know why I was even yelling at her but it all just fell out “He was going to kill you and I couldn’t save you myself and I’m sorry about that but I don’t know what to do, I’m not soldier.” I stopped huffing I still felt empty though. “And our baby, you hate me don’t you.” I was taken aback “How can I hate you, I can’t hate you for what happened.” I couldn’t even say Bronwyn’s name. “You couldn’t look at me after the doctor told you, you didn’t come and see me at the hospital, you couldn’t even touch me the whole time since we left the hospital. You hate me.” Amelia got up and started to back her things “Amelia stop.” I grabbed her arms and pulled her to look at me “I don’t hate you, I don’t even know how to start hating you. I don’t know how I feel but I do know I love you. Don’t leave please.” I couldn’t help it as a couple of tears slid down my face, “I didn’t think you wanted to see me.” I admitted. “Oh John, she was our baby!” Amelia threw her arms around me and cried. We spent the rest of the day laying in my bed talking, working out what to do. It was dark outside by the time my mum knocked on the door. “Hi.” She said with a relieved smile. “Hi” we answered in unison. “Coming down for dinner? Your dad wants to see you both.” Amelia looked at me and nodded “Sure mum, we’ll be down in a second.” Amelia was still wearing the clothes she left the hospital in; she had lost a lot of weight. I offered her some of my smaller clothes and my bathroom. I grabbed myself a change of clothes and changed while she was in the shower. It was kinda nice to have her in my clothes, even if they were too big for her. We walked down the stairs together holding hands, I kinda felt like I was a teenager again bringing my first girlfriend home to meet my parents. My dad was already at the table and so was Headmaster Tony. “Headmaster, I didn’t know you were going to be here?” I was a little shocked as we sat down at the table. “Well I did say I would be coming to talk about the future.” “Oh yeah.” I remembered that conversation. “I want you to come back to the school; we have a couple of changes. Hunter Kraven now knows who I am; he also knows Amelia, I’m sure he has also worked out who you are and Leisha. He would have got a good look at your father too, probably worked out who you are Bruce from Richard.” Headmaster Tony said Richards name carefully. Amelia slid her hand under the table into mine. “Shouldn’t we go into hiding?” I suggested “Three people are easy enough to hide but 7, 8 people if you add Hannah isn’t so easy.” Headmaster Tony accepted a glass from my mum "Thank you Alison” “Headmaster we can’t hide behind the school and the students, it’s not right.” I blurted out “It’s not about hiding anymore John; they know we are the resistance fighters so now we must get ready to fight.” Amelia squeezed my hand tighter under the table. “I didn’t choose to be a resistance fighter.” “The moment you picked up that shot gun in my office Mr Mathew’s you became a resistance fighter.” “I picked it up to protect Amelia.” "Well now you’re going to have to pick it up to protect Amelia, your students and your school. We always knew one day our teachers will have to fight for our schools, I just wished it wasn’t so near.” He was right, I’m a teacher and a protector, I shot Marcus to protect Leisha. “Headmaster, I hardly know how to use a gun and there aren’t enough teachers to protect the whole school.” “Very observant Mr Mathews, but like I said there are a few changes. Amelia has been accepted as a trainee teacher’s aide at our school. Your job John is still waiting for you and a new sport is brought into the curriculum.” “A new sport” I repeated “Yes, clay shooting.” “Moving targets.” Amelia commented “Precisely.” The headmaster smiled. I remembered what Amelia had said humans are moving targets. “Headmaster you can’t expect children to fight too.” “No not children, the older students and all the teachers will be required to pass a psych test and then be taught to shoot.” “Dare I ask who is going to teach these classes and what about the infrastructure? I can’t imagine the government approving all this.” “Well two of the best marksmen of their time have agreed to teach.” The Headmaster gestured towards my parents. “What!” “John, we had a life before we had you two boys you know.” My mum casually commented as she ate. Amelia and I just stared at the both of them. “We were government agents, we met in the field, your brother was well made in the field.” My dad started to poke his dinner slightly embarrassed to be talking about sex. “We pretended to retire and settle here to raise children” my mum continued “we took contracts on the side to keep the bills covered until after the war. We stayed hidden, it wasn’t until you had secured your job that we re-joined that world.” My mum went back to eating “We knew you would be safe John but now…” Mum trailed off so dad kept going “When Richard went to war his last will was everything he owned to come to us. He owns more than he did then and for what Richard did we think it is only fair that money goes to the school. It’s enough to start the shooting classes with his equipment and to add more accommodation to take in more students.” My dad was angry with Richard, it was in his voice. I was just shocked. “John, there is something else you and Amelia must know before you marry. John, you are also an Orphan. In fact you were the very first Orphan in this war." Amelia and I just stared open mouthed at my mother. “But John’s earliest memories are with you” Amelia pointed out. “The truth is actually classified, that’s why we hadn’t told you before. We have agreed that you can be trusted and that you deserve to know the truth. Portlyn was actually a couple of k’s away from here, this was out laying bushland. Portlyn was a town of military scientists and intelligence agents and their families. The town was completely run by the military; Richard was old enough to go to boarding school so we took the security job for Portlyn. We checked everyone who entered the town and we checked everyone’s reasons for leaving town. I mean they had no idea we were the security, they just thought we were strange hippies or something. Your parents were young, brilliant bio scientists, you were their first child. Anyway Portlyn was the first town the Aliens attacked and you were the only thing left alive in the town. The military and the government didn’t want anyone to find out, everything was made classified, even you. They made you our child and rebuild Portlyn here hidden amongst the trees.” I had no idea what to say, I just let the information flow over me. “Amelia, John you can never tell anyone that John is an Orphan too. There is a lot more at stake than just John’s past, civil war could break out if people found out but I think you both had the right to know.” I sat stunned at the table, Amelia’s hand was tight in mine under the table. I was an Orphan. I didn’t feel like one. Conversation continued around me as I let the fact swirl in my mind. It wasn’t until Amelia shook me did I realise it was time to leave the table. 

 

Visitor  
It was another couple of weeks before we had to return to Killla, so I showed Amelia around Portlyn. We were out walking when I saw a car pull up outside my parents house, Amelia and I started to walk a bit quicker. I could see who it was that stepped out of the car, it was Ashleigh. Amelia ran up the road and ran straight into Ashleigh's arms, the two of the squealed in delight. Amelia didn't think she would see Ashleigh again, it was great to see them together again. "Mr Mathew's!" Ashleigh smiled at me. "You have graduated so it's John now." I smiled back "OK, John. You and Amelia have some serious explaining to do what the hell has been happening?" Amelia led Ashleigh inside and showed her around my parents house. We all ended up back in my room, I let the girls sit on the bed while I lent on the dresser. "I think it is safe to tell you what's happened." I got comfortable "Amelia and I are together" I nodded to Amelia. "Yeah, I figured that." Ashleigh replied sarcastically. "What!" Amelia and I replied together. "I mean seriously the way Mr... I mean John was always there for you and the way you looked at each other at the flat, of course something was going on." Amelia looked at her hands "how many people do you think know?" I asked petrified "I told Simon and Marg but that's it, I mean I don't want either of you to get into trouble. Simon and Marg actually thought it was sweet but it's a dangerous situation, I mean if you get caught its jail time!" Ashleigh exasperated. "Well there's more, I'm actually 18." Amelia felt a weight off her shoulders, she hated lying to Ashleigh. Ashleigh listened as Amelia told her about the pregnancy, about Richard and about everything that happened. They both cried when Amelia told her about Brownlyn. Once Amelia had finished Ashleigh thought for a bit. "So do we start planning the wedding now?" Ashleigh smiled "Well, actually, we have decided to wait until next year. That way people will think that we didn't start our relationship until I was a teachers aid rather then a student." Amelia explained. "Oh" Ashleigh replied "Well I should tell you why I'm here!" Ashleigh's smiled "I got accepted into the Portlyn Hockey team!" Amelia and Ashleigh started squealing again. "Also I got a job house sitting!" Ashleigh continued "house sitting, it that a job?" Amelia asked " of course it is silly!" Ashleigh joked " I'm house sitting here, Mr and Mrs Mathew's house." Ashleigh's smiled at me. At dinner that night Amelia and I broke the news to my parents that we are holding off on the wedding until Amelia has finished her teacher's aid training, then we would make everything official. My mum was disappointed but had to agree it was for the best. It was great to have Ashleigh here, Amelia started to go back to her normal self. She would still cry at night, then again so did I.

 

Amelia's POV  
From the Past.  
Coming back to school was very strange, not having Ashleigh here and I was in training as a teacher’s aid. There was still a few students who knew me as a student but they were pretty excited for me to be training as a teacher’s aid. I still felt empty, Brownlyn was missing from my heart. Some nights John and I would talk about her, he didn’t want to upset me but wanted to know everything possible about her. He agreed to using condoms so I could finish my teacher’s aid training before we should try for another baby. It was a hard conversation but reassuring that he did want to try for a baby again. Surprised myself too, after losing Brownlyn I didn’t know if I could go throught it all again. Things seemed to be back to normal when the new influx of students came in. I was mindlessly flicking through my new study material when John came out into the lougeroom. He was back in his buttoned up shirt and his business pants, he had a bright red tie on. He did look quite sexy in his teachers get-up, his hair brushed back would slowly slid back to the front and into his eyes. His shirts were always a little tight over his chest allowing his muscles to show through the material, but his eyes were the most senual. They just pulled me in every time, young but comforting and every now and again playful. He really was extremely good looking but I doubt he realised it. He fidgeted trying to smooth out his shirt, nervous about the next round of students. “I’m going to help at the kitchen, did you want to come?” he asked shoving a piece of toast into his mouth. “I really have to get these books read before term starts” I gestured to the stack on the coffee table. “OK” John smiled and kissed me on the forehead as he shoved the rest of his toast in his mouth and headed for the door. He stopped before closing the door. “I love you.” He smiled and then disappeared. Had anyone told me that I would be with that sexy man 12 months ago I would have told them they were insane. I mean students and teachers just don’t go there, even if a couple of the girls had love hearts drawn in their note books with his name in them. The last 12 months really were crazy. After flicking through another text book I decided I should go and help John in the kitchen so I packed my books away and sat them in my old room which was now a study, I grabbed a clean shirt out of our bedroom and pulled it on. I was half way to the kitchen when a group of new students were been escorted to the showers, one of them looked my way. “Belle” the voice called out half shocked and half unbelieving, it was Lars. He had more scars than ever and was dirtier and scruffier then I had ever seen him but it was Lars. I had already acknowledged my name by looking his way and he started towards me. “I’m sorry you must have me confused with someone else” I managed to call out before he was close enough to hug me. “My name is Amelia, but I’m happy to chat to you later after lunch.” I spoke loud enough for everyone that was looking to hear. Lars just started at me. “Meet me at the toilet blocks after you have eaten something.” I whispered Lars nodded looking at me suspiciously. He headed back to the group he was with and off to the showers. My heart was beating heavy, if Lars gave me away and people found out who I was the Headmaster would be in huge trouble. Then again I have to tell Lars I’m in love with a teacher. How am I going to explain that to Lars, I know he was like a brother to me but I was much more to him.


End file.
